Alternative Reality II
by Shizume Hiyori
Summary: A Sequel to the story entitled "Alternative Reality": Tsuna was summoned again in another world but this time together with his guardians. Watch their adventures as they deal with an unexpected enemy in that world where they were summoned to. Main: Tsuna and Dark FemTsuna Pairings: Many
1. Chapter 1: The Summon

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Beta-ed by: **PetiteSkylark

**Reminders: **This story can be read as standalone but connections to its prequel will come out in the future chapters. To avoid confusions in the future, please read the prequel of this story entitled "**Alternative Reality**".

**Summary:** Tsuna was summoned again in another world but this time together with his guardians. Watch their adventures as they deal with an unexpected enemy in that world where they were summoned to.

* * *

**Alternative Reality II**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Summon**

The moon was covered by dark clouds. The air that blows in the woods was as cold as ice. A rainstorm falls from the sky that reminds people of their sad and painful memories. A shrine made out of wood stood alone in the forest. A silver haired woman was kneeling in the centre of a dark room, surrounded by four candle stands occupied by lighted candles.

The woman was wearing a white cloak with a hood that shadows her eyes. She was holding a two bead necklace which was coloured black and white. She performed some hand gestures like what most magicians do when summoning something and said some words that can't be understood by anyone.

"I call upon thee... you, who have crossed time and space... whose memories were hidden in the shadows... Bring with you the guardians that stood by your side... Come forth! Tsunayoshi Sawada!" The woman finally said in an understandable language.

A pillar of light was released by the four candle stands. It lighted the dark sky that gave an uneasy feeling to all.

The woman came out of the shrine and watched the pillar of light.

"We need your strength once again, Tsuna... There is someone in this world who can only be stopped by you... That person must be stopped or else this world and all the parallel worlds will be destroyed."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the world where Tsuna lived, he was sleeping peacefully in his room. He was preparing his mind and body for Reborn's hellish training tomorrow. Fortunately or unfortunately for him, he won't experience that training since he will be transported to a parallel world again while sleeping.

A white light orb began to surround his body. His body lighted with white light until time came he disappeared in his bed without a trace of his existence.

The same thing happened with his guardians who were sleeping peacefully in their respective houses. They disappeared without leaving any trace of existence. Light orbs began to fly to the sky as they disappeared from their respective homes.

* * *

Tsuna suddenly woke up in a dark forest completely alone. He has no one to look or to depend on.

"Where is this place? The last thing I knew was that I was sleeping in my room..." Tsuna scanned the place for any signs of other people.

He walked meters to search for his friends as well.

"Gokudera! Yamamoto! Hibari-san! Mukuro-san! Lambo! Onii-san! If you're here, please answer me!" Tsuna screamed.

The only thing that answered Tsuna was the rustling of the leaves.

A slight shaking of bushes caught his attention. He looked at the bushes and he was surprised to see a woman who was wearing a cloak.

The woman removed the hood in her head. Tsuna's eyes widen when he saw the woman's face.

"You-you're..." Tsuna stuttered when he saw the woman.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Meanwhile, Mukuro was lying on the bed being threatened by a black-haired girl who was wielding a tonfa.

"Who are you? How did you get inside my room? I will bite you to death!" The black-haired girl snarled at Mukuro as her tonfa touches his chin.

Mukuro stared at the girl's face as he smirked. "Oya~ Oya~ Since when did you become a woman, Kyoya?"

The black-haired girl's glare at Mukuro had grown intense.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

In Kokuyo, Hibari was being pinned by a navy-haired girl on the sofa. The girl smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Oya~ How bold of you to come here in the middle of the night? Well... It's understandable... You must be one lonely guy, neh?" The girl kissed Hibari who was completely caught off guard.

Hibari's eyes widen in shock because of the girl's aggressiveness and the fact that she looked like the female version of Mukuro except that her hair was longer.

"_This pineapple-head is a cross dresser!" _Hibari thought. He was frozen by the girl's kiss.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

In the house of the Sasagawa Family, Ryohei was currently in the middle of fighting his female look-alike who was a karate expert.

"EXTREME! What a strong fighter!" Ryohei exclaimed excitedly as he defended himself from the girl's kicks.

"You are one strong boxer to the EXTREME!" The girl shouted. She smiled and performed a roundhouse kick to destroy Ryohei's defence.

Ryohei was thrown backwards by his female look-alike kick.

They were being watched by the girl's little brother who goes by the name Yoko Sasagawa. Obviously, he is Kyoko's male counterpart.

"Onee-chan! Please stop fighting!" Yoko tried to stop his elder sister who loves to fight stronger opponents.

Yoko looked at Ryohei and wondered. _"Who is this person that looked like my sister except that he's a man? He just suddenly appeared in the middle of nowhere!"_

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

In Yamamoto's house, Gokudera stood face to face with the girl who resembled Yamamoto except that this girl's hair reached her chin.

"Haha... That's strange... where did you come from?" The girl asked Gokudera while giving a carefree smile.

Gokudera dropped his jaw when he saw the girl. "Baseball freak! What happened to you?"

"Hm?" The girl tilted her head in confusion.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

In some apartment in Namimori particularly in the bathroom, Yamamoto was in the bathtub completely wet. He stared at the naked body of a woman who was about to take a bath.

The girl's eyes widen in surprise when she saw Yamamoto in the bathtub. He wasn't in there when she removed her towel.

Yamamoto's eyes trailed from the body up to the face. He almost loses consciousness when he saw the woman's face. She has the body and face to boast to but the fact that she resembled Gokudera was a shock for him.

"G-G-Gokudera...?" Yamamoto gulped when he finished the word.

"Who... WHO ARE YOU?" The girl screamed in full outrage on Yamamoto. She never cared at all if she's naked right in front of him or not.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Lambo was transported in the Sawada's house all by himself. Even though the house looked fine from the outside, the inside was filled with dust and abandoned for years and the furniture were covered by big, white cloaks.

Lambo walked around the house. He was in the verge of crying because of being alone.

*sniff* "Tsuna... Aho-dera... I-pin... Fuuta... Mama... Where are you?" Lambo said as he scanned the place.

He tripped on the leg of some chair and fell on the floor completely face flat.

"Must... Stay... Calm... ooohhh... WWWAAAAHHH...!" Lambo cried loudly.

"Is someone here?" A boy's voice suddenly called out from a far.

Lambo stood up and ran near the stairways since the man's voice came there.

For a second, the boy and Lambo paused for a second as they stared at each other's face.

The boy resembled Tsuna a lot. He has this untameable hair on the top of his head except that his hair was longer and it was tied in a ponytail. He doesn't look like a dame-person at all.

"You... Who are you? You are not Tsuna-nii! I know it! I can feel it!" Lambo exclaimed as he glared at the boy.

The boy stared at Lambo until his eyes landed on the Vongola Ring that was sticking out on Lambo's hair.

"_The __Vongola__ Ring! It can't be... Could it be that this child is..."_ The boy thought to himself.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Lambo asked again. He demanded for an answer when the boy completely ignored him.

The boy kneeled down in front of Lambo and smiled. "My name is Natsuyushi Sawada. I am the Vongola Decimo of this world. Just call me Yushi for short..."

"What? This world?" Lambo tilted his head in confusion.

"You'll find out soon enough..." Yushi muttered as he picked up Lambo and left the house.

Lambo felt the drowsiness getting over him. His head rested on Yushi's shoulder when he fell asleep. He can't bring himself to fight against Yushi. For some unknown reason, he gave off the same calming aura like Tsuna.

Yushi ran as quickly as he could back to their hidden base with Lambo in his arms. He has to tell everyone about the "big news".

"So the summon had been successful... We have to find all of them before Onee-chan does!"

* * *

Somewhere in Italy, a huge palace was standing in the middle of the forest. The palace stood for centuries and it was still looking as good as new.

Inside the palace, a man who was wearing a black cloak approached a brunette girl who was wearing a black Lolita dress. Her hair reached her waist and her caramel orbs only expresses coldness and cruelty. The girl was sitting in a thrown that was covered in red.

The man kneeled down in front of the girl. "They finally came... Lady Tsuname..."

"Oh... Did they? That's good then... Why don't we go to Japan to see them? I would also like to visit my "beloved" younger brother." Tsuname told her subordinate in a cold yet sweet tone.

"I will see the preparations done, Lady Tsuname." The man stood up then he bowed. He left after paying his respects to her.

As Tsuname was left alone in the room all by herself, she stood up and stared at the family picture that was hanging on the wall, right side of the throne.

"Hee-hee! Now then... I guess it's time for me to act. I can't wait to see my counterpart... I wonder what kind of person he or she is. I bet that person must be so nice up to the point that, that person can't break a single plate! Hahahaha..."

Tsuname laughed coldly as she left the room. She was thinking on how to make her family suffer for all the things that they've done to her. Apparently, she is nothing like her counterpart. They only shared the appearance but not the personality. She was once a nice, loving and caring girl, but not any longer.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Argh! I can't stop myself from writing this story! This idea suddenly came in my mind... Now, I have two stories to work on. I promise to update both of my ongoing stories. Good luck to me! :D

Please tell me what you guys think... It makes me happy and it also motivates me to continue writing when you review. :)

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Counterpart

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Beta-ed by:** PetiteSkylark

* * *

**Alternative Reality II**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Counterpart**

A new and powerful mafia family have overthrown the Vongola Family from its title as the strongest mafia family in the world. The Vongola was the strongest mafia family but that was not until they replaced their Decimo from Tsuname Sawada to Natsuyushi Sawada. The cause of their downfall was because of Nana's death that happened three years ago.

This new family was composed of different mafia families that were the enemies of Vongola from years ago since Primo's time. With Tsuname's beauty, strength, influence and charisma, she gathered all of them and created a united family which was now known as the Mascalzone Famiglia. The Mascalzone Family was consists of four families, namely the Fosco Family, Malvagio Family, Cattivo Family and Distruzione Family.

These four families were the top enemies of Vongola who wanted the Vongola to be destroyed just to get the title as "the strongest mafia family". They were also in conflict with each other even though they have the same goal. None of them have been successful on defeating the Vongola, but that was not until Tsuname appeared in their life.

Tsuname decided to help the four families in bringing down the Vongola whom she hated so much. In exchange for her help, they must give her the leadership. The boss of each family who were overwhelmed by her beauty, power, influence and charisma had agreed on her demand. As a result, Tsuname Sawada became the Mascalzone Primo. With her knowledge and leadership skills, she brought the downfall of Vongola in her hands within a year after Nana's death that made the Mascalzone Family the strongest and most feared mafia family in the world but it wasn't enough. There were still survivors and all of them were determined in bringing the Vongola back to power.

As long as she lives, she won't let that happen. She'll do everything just too completely annihilate the Vongola even if she has to throw the entire world into chaos and catastrophe. She swore that in her mother's grave. Because of those survivors, she needed to gain more power. Her greed for power and hate for her own family made her want to create a new world so that no one will hurt her any longer.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Tsuname was in the woods standing in front of a grave. She has this painful expression on her face. She looked as if like she wanted to cry. Her cruelty and coldness disappeared on her face, only pain and loneliness remain.

"Don't worry, Mom... I promise that I will get my revenge. They will pay for what they have done to you, to both of us. I will create a new world where you and I could live peacefully. I'm sure that there is some world out there where you still live." Tsuname swore as a small tear fell on her cheek.

The man who was wearing a black cloak had suddenly appeared behind Tsuname and bowed. "It's time for you to go, Lady Tsuname."

Tsuname wiped her tears and turned around. The cruelty and coldness were back on her entire being when she faced her subordinate.

"Is that so? Why... Thank you... I can't wait to get to Japan... Hee-hee! They must have missed me... hahaha...!" Tsuname said in her cold-sweet tone that made anyone who heard it shiver in fear.

The man straightened himself and led Tsuname to the black car that was waiting for them.

* * *

In the deep, dark woods, Tsuna had come face to face with a woman who looked exactly like their teacher.

"You-You're... Stella-sensei?" Tsuna stuttered when he saw the woman's face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Tsunayoshi Sawada..." Stella greeted Tsuna in a formal tone.

Tsuna tilted his head to the side because of confusion. The way his teacher greeted him, it was as if like that was their first meeting. He also felt a sharp pain in his head that seemed familiar to him. His hyper intuition told him that pain was no ordinary pain in the head.

The Stella in this world has short, straight silver hair. Some of her hair was clipped by a blue clip while some of it was left hanging loose. Her eyes were crystal blue that could see right on a person's soul. She was wearing a blue dress and over it were her white cloak. Stella saw the confusion and curiosity in Tsuna's eyes.

"I am not the Stella that you know. I have summoned you in this world together with your guardians to ask for your help." Stella told Tsuna.

"Wait! Wait! What do you mean by "this world"?" Tsuna asked as the pain in his head was getting stronger.

"This world is not the world where you came from. This is the parallel world of your world..." (Stella)

"The parallel world... of my world?" (Tsuna)

"Yes... To be honest, you have travelled in a parallel world before but that world is just one of those parallel worlds that exist in the whole universe. There are thousands of parallel worlds. This world is just one of them."

"Wait! You said that I've travelled in a parallel world before... but when was that? I don't remember getting on a parallel world before."

"It's understandable if you don't remember. The "me" in your world had sealed your memories that made it as part of the forbidden history which humans shouldn't know about. Someday, if the world allows it... your memories might return by itself."

Tsuna had been silenced for a moment. He couldn't believe what Stella was saying to him. He had a hard time digesting all the information that was relayed to him. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves that were starting to panic.

"You said that my friends were also here... so where are they now?" Tsuna asked.

"They are in this world but I don't know the specific place where they have landed. I'm afraid that you have no other choice but to search for them." Stella answered.

Tsuna released a heavy sigh. He was separated with his friends and he has no clue on where to find them. Lady luck was really on his side, Lady BAD luck that is...

"Why did you summon me and my friends in this world?" (Tsuna)

Stella paused for a moment as she prepared herself from telling Tsuna their role in this world.

"I want you to stop someone. That person's actions are throwing this world into destruction. If that person succeeds, I doubt that this world and the other parallel worlds will remain intact."

"What? I... don't understand..." Tsuna said completely confused.

"You see, Tsuna... Each World has its own way of preserving itself. In your world, it uses the tri-ni-sette to preserve itself from destruction. The world where you have been dragged to before uses the world tree. On the other hand, this world used the Crystal Flames to save this world from destruction. If three or more worlds are on the brink of destruction or collide, the gateway to "Void" will open." (Stella)

"Um... what's the "Void"?" Tsuna asked curiously as he was sensing the big task that will be given to him and his friends.

"The "Void" is a place where time doesn't exist, not only that... It is a place where no one has live. That place was where the Goddess Azure sleeps..." Stella continued.

"Goddess Azure?" (Tsuna)

"She is the goddess who made the world, all of it... Unfortunately, she is getting weak. It won't be a matter of time before she dies."

"Wait! Isn't she a goddess? Why would she die?"

"Apparently, she is not like any of the celestial beings. Even though she is a goddess, she is not immortal but she has a very long life. Her lifespan is dependent on the world that she created, that is the payment for using the power of creation. It is like a curse. The more the worlds are thrown into disarray and filled with darkness, the shorter her life will become."

"Tch! What is this person's goal? Who is that person?" Tsuna replied as he clenched his fist.

Stella shook her head in response. "Unfortunately, I don't know what that person's goal is. Lastly, even if I wanted to tell you who that person is, I'm afraid I cannot do it. As a watcher, I am not allowed to interfere in the problems of the world. I have broken the oath of the watcher once when I summoned you and your friends in this world. I'm afraid I cannot do it again for my life will be in danger if that happens again."

"Alright... it seems like this is one heavy burden to all of us, huh? So how are we going to stop that person?" Tsuna scratched his head as he asked.

"Anything... Do anything to stop that person at all costs!"

Tsuna released a deep sigh. "Alright... as if I have any other choice, don't I? Besides, I still have to find my friends. By the way, do you have any place where I could spend the night?"

Stella smiled and nodded. "Yes, you could stay in my house for the night..."

Tsuna began to follow Stella to her house. He still can't believe on what happened but he had a feeling that something like this happened before. He shrugged and shook his head to clear his mind. Finding his friends was his first priority before doing what Stella told him to do.

As they went back to Stella's house, Stella had a serious expression on her face.

"_What would you do, Tsuna? If you found out that the enemy in this world... is your own counterpart..."_

* * *

As far as Lambo remembered, he was sleeping in his room together with I-pin and Fuuta. He didn't notice the bright light that engulfed his body as he slept. When he woke up, he was all by himself in the Sawada household that seemed abandoned for years.

Lambo felt that something was poking him everywhere in his body. He was sleeping peacefully until that stupid-poking had irritated him.

"Hey! Wake up! Broccoli Monster!" A little girl's voice said from the blackness.

The hundred-pokes continued until Lambo jolted upward with his eyes wide open. He was surprised to see a five-year-old kid dressed in a cow's clothing like him.

The little girl has short black hair that was tied in tails in both sides of her head. She was holding a stick of wood which happens to be the poking weapon against Lambo.

"GYAHAHAHA... I, LAMBI BOVINO, THE NEXT RULER OF THE BOVINO FAMILY, WILL BE IN-CHARGE OF WORLD DOMINATION! BOW DOWN TO ME AS A SIGN OF RESPECT! GYAHAHAHA...!" The girl-cow introduced herself as she showed a peace sign right on Lambo's face.

Lambo stood up with an irritated look on his face. "Whaaat? I, LAMBO BOVINO, AM THE NEXT RULER OF THE BOVINO FAMILY! I WILL RULE THE WORLD BEFORE YOU DO! AND DON'T COPY LAMBO-SAN'S CLOTHES!"

Lambi puffed her cheeks due to anger. She leaped off the table and ran towards the metallic door. Lambo was sleeping previously on top of the table with a pillow and blanket. He scurried out of the blanket and followed Lambi.

Before they could reach the door, the door opened and Yushi entered the room. He was happy to see Lambo completely awake. To his surprise, the two kids jumped over him which caused him to fell on the floor completely flat.

"SERVANT! TELL US WHO THE NEXT RULER OF THE BOVINO FAMILY IS?" The two brats screamed on his face.

Yushi covered his ears because of their loud voices. Even though their gender was different, their attitudes were still the same.

"_Goodness! What will I do with THESE two kids? Just one of them is one BIG trouble enough!"_ Yushi thought. He was thinking on how to handle the kids since he is not that good when it comes to children.

He brought Lambo to their hidden base that was located underground so that he could ask him about the other guardians and this incident happened.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Mukuro was still being threatened under the girl's tonfa. He kept on staring on the girl's face that kind of resembled Hibari. The last thing he knew was that he was in the Vendicare Prison. The next thing after was that, he was on a bed being pinned down by a girl who looked like Hibari.

The girl has black hair that reached her shoulders. She was also wearing a black nightgown. She was about to go to sleep when suddenly, a bright light shone from the windows that had blinded her for a second. Seconds later, the moment she opened her eyes, a man was already lying on her bed which awakened her alertness.

Mukuro had called her Kyoya much to her surprise. She also found his face familiar. He resembled someone whom she knows a lot.

"Kyoya? Who is that? My name is Hibari Kyoka..." The girl said in a cold tone.

"Kufufufu... Very funny..." Mukuro laughed. He turned the tables by moving as quickly as he could.

Now, it was already Kyoka who was being pinned down by Mukuro. He hates to admit it but who would have thought that Hibari would be beautiful when turned into a woman.

Kyoka noticed the Vongola ring on Mukuro's finger. "That ring..."

Mukuro followed Kyoka's gaze. He was surprised to see the Mist Vongola Ring in his finger. The ring was with Chrome after all. He raised his hand to his eye level.

"That's strange... How did this ring get on my finger?" Mukuro asked particularly no one.

"I thought your face seems familiar... Just as I thought, you are that person's counterpart." Kyoka suddenly spoke.

"That person's counterpart?" Mukuro asked as he released Kyoka and sat on the bed.

Kyoka went to the telephone beside her bed and dialled some numbers. The phone on the other side rang. As she waited for someone to answer, she told him something that caught Mukuro off guard.

"Whoever you are... Let me just tell you, that this is not the world where you came from..."

"Oya... WHAT?"

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

At first, Hibari was sleeping in the room of the disciplinary committee. He was awakened by a slight creaking of noise. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself somewhere unfamiliar. Worst, he was being pinned down by a woman who resembled Mukuro a lot. The shock was too much that he wasn't able to move for how many seconds.

The girl was on her way back to Kokuyo Park after partying all night. A bright light that came from her room caught her attention. She ran towards her room to check on what happened. The moment she opened the door to her room, she was surprised to see a man sleeping on the sofa. The man was so hot that she can't stop herself from going near him.

Hibari grabbed the woman's shoulder and shoved her away from him. He saw the triumphant smirk on the girl's face when she saw him glare at her. Even though the girl was beautiful, he was kind of irritated that she resembled a certain pineapple head.

The girl had long, straight, navy hair that reached her mid-back and mismatched eyes. The style of pineapple hair can't be missed on top of her head. She was wearing the girl's uniform of Kokuyo High except that her blouse was sleeveless.

Hibari continued to stare at the girl. He can't stop his curiosity from getting to him. "Herbivore, who are you?"

The girl felt something cold on her shoulder. She looked at the hands that held her in place. She was completely surprised to see the Cloud Vongola Ring on Hibari's finger.

"Oya... Oya... it's been a long time since I've last seen that ring..." The girl said as she moved away from Hibari and ignored his question.

She took her cell phone from her pocket and typed something.

Hibari brought out his tonfas. He decided to threaten the girl for ignoring him. "Answer me, herbivore... or I'll bite you to death!"

The girl closed her phone after sending her message. She faced one angry Hibari and smirked.

"I am Mikuro Rokudo... and please bite me to death... I would love to see you try." Mikuro winked at Hibari that made him lower down his tonfas.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Ryohei was training inside his room like he usually does until the bright light suddenly came and engulfed him. After a few seconds, the light disappeared and he was still in his room. He was surprised that his punching bag disappeared. Not only his punching bag, but all of his boxing related things had disappeared. The door in his room was opened suddenly by a woman who kind of resembled him.

The girl has waist-length, straight, white hair that was tied in a ponytail while some of her hair was left on the sides of her face. She was wearing a sleeveless, sky blue shirt and black shorts. She was so surprised to see a man in her room, top it off; he looked exactly like her except that he is a man. She attacked him quickly when she sensed his strength. All she knew was that he is one powerful fighter and she won't let that chance slip.

Their fight caused damage everywhere as they transferred from one place to another until they reached outside the house.

Yoko was on his way back home from the convenience store. He was surprised to see his sister fighting someone that resembled her. He tried to stop the fight but his actions were just futile.

As their fists clashed with each other, the girl saw the Sun Vongola Ring on Ryohei's hand.

"EXTREME! That ring! It can't be..." The girl exclaimed in surprise.

Ryohei backtracked a little. "Huh? What are you saying to the EXTREME?"

The girl grabbed Ryohei's wrist and dragged him inside the house.

"He-Hey! Wait! Who are you? What are you doing to the EXTREME?" Ryohei asked as he did his best not to trip on the ground.

Yoko followed his sister quickly inside the house.

The girl looked at Ryohei after dragging him inside the house. "I'm Ryomei Sasagawa! I am the "you" of this world!"

"WHAT? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN TO THE EXTREME?" Ryohei screamed at the top of his lungs as he gripped his hair.

Ryomei sighed at Ryohei's action. She's not good at explaining things. It's better if she will bring him to their hideout but the question was how. Going to their hidden base without being detected by the forces of the Mascalzone won't be easy.

She looked at her little brother and said. "Yoko, do me a favour and call Yushi..."

Yoko nodded and did the call.

Ryohei stared at the guy that resembled Kyoko. "This is getting strange to the EXTREME!"

"Don't worry to the EXTREME! We will explain everything to you when we gathered everyone."

Ryohei met Ryomei's gaze and nodded. "Alright..."

Yoko sweatdropped at Ryomei and Ryohei's conversation. Their house would collapse because of their loud voices.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Gokudera was on his way back to his apartment eating some rice balls that he bought in the convenience store. As he finished the last rice ball, a bright light suddenly came which blinded him for a couple of seconds. The moment he opened his eyes, he saw a girl wearing some red and white kimono that was sitting in front of him. He was even more surprised to find himself inside a house and not in some sidewalk.

The girl was doing the Japanese sit as she meditates. When she opened her eyes after meditating, she was surprised to see a silver haired man standing in front of her. Being a carefree girl that she is, all she did was greet.

Gokudera scratched the back of his head. The girl resembled Yamamoto but he knew that she wasn't him. "I mean... Who are you? And where am I?"

The girl giggled at Gokudera's shy expression. "Me? I'm Takemi Yamamoto and you are in my house. Hahaha..."

"_Great! Not only she resembled the baseball freak... they almost have the same name!"_ Gokudera thought.

Takemi noticed the Storm Vongola Ring on Gokudera's hand when he scratched his head. She stood up and took Gokudera's hand. She inspected to ring to see if it was the real ring or not.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Gokudera asked Takemi. He reddened when he noticed their closeness.

Takemi transferred her hold on Gokudera's face. "You really do look like her... There is no doubt... You are her!"

"HHHUUUHHH?" Gokudera exclaimed as he was getting confused on what Takemi was saying.

Takemi lets go of Gokudera and went to her room to make a call. "They must know about this..."

Gokudera chased after Takemi. "Hey! Could you please explain what is going on?"

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Yamamoto was in their dojo enhancing his sword techniques. A bright light that came outside caught his attention. He went out of the dojo and that's where everything began. The light engulfed him and the next thing he knew was that, he was already in the bathtub facing a naked woman that resembled Gokudera a lot except that she is a full-fledged woman.

The girl has a long, wavy, silver hair that reached her waist and creamy, white skin. She was about to take a bath. She checked the temperature of the water in the bathtub. When she was already satisfied with the temperature, she removed her towel that was wrapped on her body. The moment she turned around to get inside the bathtub, she was surprised to see a man inside it.

"Who... WHO ARE YOU?" The girl demanded an answer.

"Uh... I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" Yamamoto answered abruptly. He doesn't know what other things to say in that given situation.

The girl inspected Yamamoto from head to foot. She noticed his resemblance with one of her friends. She cupped Yamamoto's face with both of her hands.

Yamamoto fought the temptations on NOT to look on the girl's assets as a sign of respect.

The girl continued to examine Yamamoto until her eyes landed on his hand. She saw the Rain Vongola Ring and her eyes widened in surprise. "The Ring!"

"Huh?" (Yamamoto)

"I must inform the others about this!" The girl stood quickly that made Yamamoto see EVERYTHING.

The girl took the towel which she hanged and wrapped it on her body. She looked at Yamamoto over her shoulder as she introduced herself. "By the way, my name's Hayako Gokudera... Please dry yourself... I still have something to do."

Hayako left the bathroom leaving Yamamoto having a major nosebleed because of what he had seen.

* * *

When the sun had risen, Stella gave Tsuna all the supplies he needed for his travels. Tsuna said his goodbye and left. He was determined to find his friends who were scattered around the world.

Meanwhile, Tsuname had finally arrived in Japan. She was wearing a black and white gothic Lolita dress, black hairband, white stockings, and black knee-high boots. Her hair reached her waist but the ends of her hair had been twirled.

The moment she stepped out of the plane, hundreds of her men, who were wearing suits, were waiting for her arrival. In front of those hundreds of people; four men, who were once the boss of their own family, stood and bowed proudly as they greeted Tsuname in high regard and respect. She looked at all of her men and smiled evilly.

"Now then... Let the Vongola Hunt BEGIN! Leave NO ONE alive! Ahahahaha...!" Tsuname ordered coldly to her men.

It didn't bother her at all that she just gave an order to annihilate her own family.

As the men screamed in determination and did their orders, Tsuname faced the cloaked man who happens to be her right hand.

"Hm... Shall we join the hunt? If luck is on my side, I might be able to meet the other "me". Hee-hee!" Tsuname smiled coldly sweet.

The man bowed respectfully. "As you wish... Lady Tsuname..."

"Hehehe... You can run, Yushi-kun... but you can't hide... I swear I'm going to wipe out all of Vongola regardless of whether you are a woman or a child! Ahahaha...!" Tsuname laughed evilly as she joined the hunt.

On the other hand, Giannini told Yushi that they have received a call from all of the Vongola Guardians telling them that they have found the Vongola Guardians that came from another world except for the Sky Guardian.

Yushi ordered Giannini to tell them to meet outside the Namimori Shrine. They will use the entrance that was in the forest near the Namimori Shrine to get inside their underground base. No matter what happens, they shouldn't let the enemies find out about this.

A video was sent to Giannini's computer informing them about Tsuname's arrival in Japan. It was the last work of their outside source that was soon killed by Tsuname ruthlessly without them knowing.

Yushi slammed his fist on the table. "Damn! She's finally here! We won't stand a chance if she finds us!"

Giannini looked at his boss nervously. "Boss..."

Yushi tried to calm his self. It was not right for a boss to lose his cool.

The Cavallone and Millefiore families fell just like the Vongola because of Tsuname's doing. The Shimon Family was so far away from Japan. Even if they get help from the Shimon, it won't still be enough compared to Tsuname's forces. The Varia, CEDEF, Arcobalenos, his grandfather and his parents had gone missing. He doesn't know if they were still alive or not.

Yushi took a deep breath and calmed himself. "I'm going out, Giannini..."

"What? But that is dangerous, boss!" Giannini told Yushi in a tone that was full of concern.

"I know! But we have no other choice... We have to find the Sky Guardian before Onee-chan kills him! Let's just hope that I find him first before she does." Yushi countered Giannini.

Giannini was rendered speechless by Yushi's voice.

Lambi and Lambo entered the room while playing tag. Lambo saw the video of Tsuname that was projected on the wide screen.

"Alelele... That person looked like Tsuna-nii..." Lambo said as he pointed his finger on the screen.

Lambi dropped her toys on the ground and began to tear up when she saw the video. "Tsuname-nee..."

Yushi felt sad when he saw Lambi's expression. He patted her head gently to comfort her.

Lambo noticed that Yushi was going somewhere. "Are you going somewhere?"

Yushi looked at Lambo and nodded. "Yeah... I'm going to look for your Tsuna-nii."

Lambo brightened up on what he said. "Gyahahaha...! Lambo-san will come!"

Lambi wiped her tears and stared at Yushi's eyes. "I will come as well Yushi-nii!"

Yushi doesn't want them to come since they were still kids. In the end, he decided to bring them with him. Despite their young age, they were still the Lightning Guardians of Vongola.

Yushi, Lambo and Lambi went out of the base in search of Tsuna.

The female guardians received Giannini's message. They told the guardians that were with them about their destination. They also reassured them that they will explain everything once they reached a safe place.

Tsuna, who was travelling all by himself, decided to go to the Namimori Shrine first since that was the nearest place to his whereabouts.

Tsuname, who joined the Vongola Hunt, went to Namimori Shrine to visit there. It has been so long since she had last paid a visit to that place. The last time that she had went to that place was when Nana was still alive.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I can't believe at what happened in my inbox when I've uploaded this story. It was all filled with fanfiction! Thank you so much for the support guys! Waaaahhhh...! ToT *cries tears of joy*

Updating two fanfics is hard but I like it. I might update **Fabricated Life** tomorrow IF I finish writing the next chapter of that story.

Thank you for your reviews **Milk Loly**, **dream-of-silent-death**, **iluvanimeFYI**, **dark-driex-07**, **iKanra26**, **Soul Vrazy**, **Belletiger BT**, **13animenurd13**, **VenomRogue**, **TheKawaiiStar21**, **Toko Kyotaro**, and **Ayz283**!

**iluvanimeFYI: **I'll reveal the relationship between Natsuyushi and Tsuname in the future chapters. Let me just clarify, they are NOT twins even though they resembled each other and shared the same family name. :)

**iKanra26: **I got the names by rearranging, removing, and replacing the letters in Tsuna's name. :)

**Soul Vrazy: **Thank you so much! :)

**Ayz283: **I'll reveal what made Tsuname evil in the future chapters. :)

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Beta-ed by:** PetiteSkylark

* * *

**Alternative Reality II**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

Tsuna finally reached Namimori Shrine all by himself. He stood in front of the shrine and did his prayers. After paying his respects, he brought out a map of Namimori to inspect if everything was still the same like in his world. He was kind of relieved that everything was still the same. He returned the map back in his back pack. For one hour, he took some rest outside the shrine. He sat on the wooden stairs and stared at the sky.

"_I wonder where everyone is..." _ Tsuna thought to himself.

He tried to find any possible place where the others might be transported. As minutes passed, he decided to check on his house first. He was about to leave when he felt a tremendous killing intent nearby. He stood up quickly and scanned his surroundings for the source but he can't find it anywhere. He was just all alone in the shrine. In just a split of a second, the killing intent disappeared which made Tsuna suspicious about his surroundings.

Sounds of steps that came from the entrance of the shrine caught his attention. Tsuna saw a figure of a person coming near him. At first, the only thing he could see was just shadows. Time came the figure's face had been revealed. He was surprised to see a woman wearing a black and white gothic Lolita dress that looked exactly like him.

"Wha-What?" Tsuna dropped his back pack as he stared at the girl's face.

The girl, who happens to be Tsuname, smiled evilly when she saw Tsuna. The evil expression on her face was covered by a sweet and kind mask which she had expertly created.

"_Hehehe... My... My... I thought I will find some Vongola rats. Who would have thought that I'm so lucky? Hehehe..." _ Tsuname thought as she walked towards Tsuna.

Tsuna gulped when he saw Tsuname walking towards her. There was no doubt in his mind that the girl walking towards him was no other than his own counterpart.

Before he left, Stella warned him that there might be a big possibility that he will meet his own counterpart or his friends' counterpart. He never expected that he will meet one so early.

"Hello... My name is Tsuname Sawada. May I ask your name? The "me" from another world..." Tsuname asked politely without any trace of her evil side. It was as if like she had become a completely different person.

"You... You know about the parallel worlds?" Tsuna asked completely shocked at what Tsuname said.

Tsuname giggled at Tsuna's reaction. She just waited for Tsuna to answer her question.

Tsuna cleared his throat when he realized his foolish actions. He answered her question believing that he could trust her and that she could help him find his friends.

"Uh... I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. Nice to meet you, Tsuname..." Tsuna stretched his right hand.

Tsuname took the right hand and shook it.

Tsuna wanted to ask her if she saw his friends by some chance but there was this one question that he wanted to know no matter what happens.

"If you are the "me" in this world, then you must be the Vongola Decimo of this world." Tsuna said to Tsuname.

Tsuna missed the dark and angry expression on Tsuname's face which was hidden by her bangs. The title "Vongola Decimo" was one of the things which she doesn't want to hear again. Tsuname gave her brightest smile to Tsuna. She decided to play around with him.

She wanted to kill him when she saw him standing around the shrine completely open but she changed her mind when she saw the Sky Vongola Ring. She decided to bring him to her side so that he could become one of her pawns which she could just use and throw away after getting all of the benefits. Tsuname's acting abilities began to surface.

"No... I am not the Vongola Decimo... To be honest, I am the Mascalzone Primo." Tsuname answered as sweetly as she could.

"Mascalzone... Primo?" Tsuna asked completely shocked.

Tsuname nodded. "Yes, to be honest the Vongola Family is the enemy of this world. All of them are pretty cruel and pure evil. They are the enemy of the Mascalzone."

Tsuna gulped as he listened to Tsuname's explanations about the Vongola.

Deep inside, Tsuname was laughing evilly. Who would have thought that her counterpart could be so stupid and easy to deceive? She decided to continue with the lies.

Tsuname shed some crocodile tears as she told him all the lies that she could make up about the Vongola. She used some of her past experience to make it more realistic.

"In this world, the Vongola abuses their power. They kidnap people and sell their organs to different organization. It's either they kill people for fun or out of boredom. They make the leaders of different countries misunderstand each other to create a war and throw the world into destruction. As long as they receive money, they won't have any second thoughts on doing those evil things. They even killed innocent civilians. In the process, they killed mother right before my eyes." Tsuname wiped her fake tears as she relayed her story.

Tsuna clenched his fist and stared at the ground when he heard Tsuname's story. He really can't believe that the Vongola could be so evil. Unfortunately, he can't find any reason to be suspicious with Tsuname's story. After all, she was still him.

"I am the leader of the Mascalzone Family. I made that family solely to destroy the Vongola. I will do everything in my power to get rid of them. It is also for mother's sake." Tsuname said in sobs and cracked voice.

Tsuna hugged Tsuname to comfort her with her pain. For some unknown reasons, he could feel her pain and sadness.

Tsuname stared at Tsuna's eyes. She was so angry at him deep inside. Every time she looked at Tsuna's eyes, he reminded her of how she used to be, the weak, powerless and no-good person who was kept on being hurt and bullied by everyone. She had to check her emotions. She made sure not to let her hatred appear on her face.

"Will you help me in destroying the Vongola? They are the enemy after all... They are nothing like the family you have in your world." Tsuname informed Tsuna.

Tsuna doesn't know how to answer that question. Just to ease her pain a little, he nodded quietly in response. Tsuname buried her face on Tsuna's chest after finding out his answer.

She returned Tsuna's hug. Her evil smile began to appear on her face which was missed by Tsuna. _"Hehehe... What a fool! This is so easy! Hahaha..."_

* * *

Mukuro was standing outside Kyoka's house. He was waiting for Kyoka who was preparing for their departure. He heard a brief summary about the parallel worlds and the situation about the world that he was in from Kyoka. He found out that the Vongola fell and a new mafia family that goes by the name Mascalzone had brought down the Vongola. He asked her on who was the leader of that family. Unfortunately, Kyoka refused to answer his question.

He couldn't believe on everything at first but after the strange events in his life and seeing the resemblance between Kyoka and Kyoya's face. There was no doubt that the parallel worlds really exist.

Kyoka came out of the house completely prepared. She was wearing a white long-sleeved blouse and the black coat was draped over her shoulders. She almost has the same attire with Kyoya except that she was wearing a black skirt, thigh-high white socks and black shoes.

The two went to the shrine completely alert. Unfortunately, the trip towards the shrine wasn't a walk in the park. The men who were working under the Mascalzone have been scattered around the area. The Vongola Hunt had begun and all of them were determined to capture all of the Vongola's survivors.

As they reached a corner, Kyoka stopped Mukuro from proceeding ahead. They stick on a wall when they saw men in black suits ahead of them.

"Kufufufu... Why are we hiding from them? We could just beat them up." Mukuro said to Kyoka.

Kyoka glared at Mukuro for a moment. "I hate what I'm doing herbivore but unfortunately, we have no other choice. With the Vongola's current state, we would only be like flies against the Mascalzone. The Vongola won't last five minutes against the Mascalzone if we engaged them in battle now. As much as possible, avoid any battle against them. It would only attract them if we fight them."

Inwardly, Kyoka couldn't believe at what she said, that was the longest thing that she's ever said.

Mukuro was rendered speechless. When he heard about the fall of Vongola, he knew that whoever did it, it might be someone so powerful but to make the Vongola THAT weak. Whoever was the one leading the Mascalzone family must be a very scary person.

As they get nearer at the foot of the shrine, they met Hibari and Mikuro. Hibari and Mukuro's eyes widen in shock when they saw their very own counterpart. Kyoka glared at Hibari because she just saw Mikuro clinging unto his arm. Mikuro was supplying Hibari the same information Kyoka gave to Mukuro while clinging to his arm. Hibari wanted to get rid of Mikuro from his arms unfortunately; he can't bring himself to beat the woman to death. Whether he likes it or not, Mikuro would be his link on the strange things that was happening to him.

Kyoka brought out her tonfas and attacked Hibari without any second thoughts. Hibari shoved Mikuro out of his arms and brought out his tonfas as well. Their tonfas clashed with each other with a metallic sound.

"Hn~" _Public Display of Affection is against the rule! I will bite you to death! _ (Kyoka)

"Hn!" _As if I want that Herbivore to clung unto me! I'll bite you to death! _(Hibari)

Mikuro approached Mukuro with a seductive smile plastered on her face. She had her index finger circle around Mukuro's chest.

"Oya... Oya... Never once in my life, I've thought that I could be a handsome man." Mikuro purred seductively at Mukuro as she inspected him from head to toe.

"Kufufufu... I never thought that when turned into a woman, I could be very hot." Mukuro smirked as he checked Mikuro's body. He never expected his female self to have a marvellous body.

Hibari and Kyoka continued fighting with each other while conversing silently about breaking the rules and disturbing the peace. Mukuro and Mikuro began flirting with each other as they checked each other out.

* * *

On the other side, Gokudera and Takemi headed for the shrine. They were using the walls to conceal themselves against the men who were roaming around the place. On their way, Gokudera kept on asking Takemi about the current situation of Vongola. He found out from Takemi about the parallel world that they were in. He couldn't believe at what happened to the Vongola. He tried to ask on who was leading the Mascalzone but Takemi refused to give the answer no matter how many times he tried to ask.

"So... In this world, the Vongola was defeated by another mafia family?" Gokudera asked as he checked his left and right side.

"Yes, apparently... they are so strong that the Vongola won't stand a chance if we fight them now." Takemi answered as she checked the front and rear side.

"What about the others? The CEDEF, Varia, Arcobalenos... The allied families of Vongola like Cavallone... Where are they?" (Gokudera)

Takemi shook her head. "I don't know... The allied families fell like the Vongola and we don't know where the others are. We don't even know if they are still alive or not. The last thing we've heard of them was from the battle three years ago when the Mascalzone attacked us."

Gokudera clenched his fist. He swore that he was going to kill the bastard who put the Vongola into ruins.

As they get nearer at the foot of the shrine, they could hear a faint metallic sound nearby like there were two people fighting with each other.

Ten meters behind them were Yamamoto and Hayako running towards the shrine. Just like the other guardians, Yamamoto was informed about the current state of Vongola and about the parallel worlds. He was told that if they were lucky, they might meet one of his friends.

*huff huff* "Whoever is leading the Mascalzone might be a very powerful person..." Yamamoto said. A serious glint can be seen on his eyes.

Hayako remained quiet in those times. She can't bring herself to tell him on who was the boss of Mascalzone.

They saw two figures of people ahead of them. As they get nearer, they were completely shocked to see a mirror of themselves except in different gender.

"Hey! Gokudera!" Yamamoto screamed while waving his right hand.

Gokudera turned around to see who was calling him. He was surprised to see Yamamoto in that world but he was more surprised to see the girl-version of himself.

Takemi turned around as well to see who was calling Gokudera. Her eyes grew into saucers when she saw Yamamoto.

When Yamamoto and Hayako reached them, Gokudera dropped his jaw while pointing a trembling index finger at Hayako.

"Y-Y-You... couldn't... possibly be... MMMEEE?" Gokudera stuttered while staring at the voluptuous woman that was standing before him.

Hayako crossed her arms and smirked. She was wearing a navy blue dress that didn't reach her knee, has thin strap and made out of silk. A silver heel to match her get up and no man could resist her beauty not even her own counterpart. "Whether you like it or not, I am YOU."

Gokudera almost collapsed if it wasn't for the wall that stopped his falling down.

Takemi, who was wearing a sleeveless, red, short kimono, and black thigh-high boots, eyed Yamamoto from head to foot then she smiled.

"Haha... Hello... I'm Takemi Yamamoto. What's your name?" Takemi greeted while stretching her right arm.

"Haha... I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. I can't believe that I will be seeing the other me this soon." Yamamoto responded.

"Haha... Me either!" Takemi replied.

Gokudera stared at the two-airheads that greeted each other like that was the most normal thing in the world.

* * *

One kilometre away from the shrine, Ryohei and Ryomei ran on their top speed as they went to the shrine. Unfortunately, they were followed by Tsuname's underlings. Thank goodness that the two were fast runners. The men were all left behind because they couldn't keep up with their speed and stamina.

"EXTREME! WHY ARE THEY AFTER US?" (Ryohei)

"IT'S A LONG STORY TO THE EXTREME! AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU! JUST WAIT TILL WE GET TO THE SHRINE!" (Ryomei)

The two continued to run while leaving the men panting or lying on the ground.

Back in the shrine, Tsuname asked Tsuna if he was thirsty or not. Tsuna told her that he was kind of thirsty so Tsuname left for a moment to buy some drinks for them.

Tsuna sat on the shrine's stairs and stared on the sky. A rustling of leaves in the forest caught his attention. Seconds later, Lambo came out from the bush which he had seen shaking abnormally. He stood up abruptly when he saw Lambo running towards him.

"Lambo?" Tsuna asked as he caught Lambo who jumped just to reach him.

"Tsuna! Gyahaha... Found you!" Lambo laughed.

He was really glad to find Lambo. Lambo was soon followed by Lambi. Lambi was walking towards Tsuna cautiously. Tsuna reminded Lambi of her Tsuname-nee.

Tsuna stared at the little girl who was staring at him. There was no doubt that the girl was no other than Lambo's counterpart.

"He-hello..." Tsuna greeted her.

Lambi continued to stare at Tsuna. She ignored his greeting to her.

Lambo decided to introduce Lambi to Tsuna so that they would get to know each other.

A few seconds later, Yushi appeared from the forest that was near the Namimori Shrine. Tsuna was surprised to see Yushi. He even shrieked when he saw him. The two of them mirrored each other's looks except for Yushi's long hair and the boss' aura inside him. Yushi approached Tsuna completely relieved that he was still alive. He was glad that he found him first before Tsuname does or so he thought.

"HHHIIIEEE...! Who are you?" (Tsuna)

"Please don't be scared... My name is Natsuyushi Sawada. I am the Vongola Decimo of this world." (Yushi)

"SAY WHAT?"

Tsuna glared at Yushi suspiciously. He remembered all Tsuname said to him. He took a few steps back with Lambo in his arms.

Yushi found Tsuna's behaviour strange. "Is... there something wrong?"

Lambo pounded his palms gently on Tsuna's cheeks. "Hey! Tsuna-nii! Why are you getting so worked up? He's the one who helped me find you."

Tsuna finally looked at Lambo. "Huh? How did that happen? Aren't they the enemies?"

Lambo tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? No... They are not... He's the one who found me when I was all by myself."

Yushi shortened the distance between him and Tsuna. "Enemies? Us? May I ask how you came up with that idea?"

Tsuna calmed down when he sensed that Yushi was no danger to him. He started to relay everything that happened to him. He even told him about Tsuname. He noticed that Yushi paled when he uttered Tsuname's name and the fact that she was there in the shrine a few minutes ago. He relayed to him Tsuname's description about the Vongola.

Yushi shook his head when he heard all of it. "Lies! All of it was lies! It's NOT the Vongola who were the enemy... It was her and her new family. She was the one who were ordering her men to do all those evil deeds! Because of her, THE VONGOLA IS NOW IN RUINS!"

Now, Tsuna doesn't know who to believe in. Should he believe at what Tsuname said before or to what Yushi was saying now?

Yushi grabbed Tsuna's shoulders. "Listen! We have to get out of here before she comes back! Who knows what she'll do to you and Lambo when she finds both of you here!"

Tsuna was getting alarmed at what was going on. In this kind of situation, he would rely on his hyper intuition. Unfortunately, his intuition won't give him any clue or advice on what to do.

Their time ran out when Tsuname appeared at their side bringing two cans of orange juice. Her sweet and kind mask completely disappeared. Tsuna would have thought that she was a different person if it wasn't for her face. She has this evil smile plastered on her face. She was emitting a dark and cold aura around the place.

"Hehehe... And where do you think you are going?" Tsuname asked coldly.

Lambo went down on Tsuna's arm and hid behind his back. He felt completely terrified just by watching Tsuname.

"Tsuname-nee..." Lambi began to tear up as she tried to go near her.

Tsuname glared at Lambi which was filled with hate and disgust.

Lambi trembled and began to cry. "WWWAAAHHH..."

Yushi ran towards Lambi and picked her up. "Onee-san! Please stop this outrage!"

Tsuname sneered at Yushi while dropping the cans of juice to the ground. "Hoh? You think I'm going to stop? I won't stop not unless all of you are dead!"

Tsuna clenched his fist when he heard what Tsuname said. He was now convinced that the enemy was not the Vongola but it was the Mascalzone. He was mad at himself that he completely believed all of her lies. He never expected that his very own counterpart could be the enemy of this world. She was the one whom Stella was referring about.

Tsuna went on his hyper dying will mode when he sensed the danger that they were in. Yushi went back to Tsuna's side and laid Lambi near Lambo. He went on his hyper dying will mode as well. A gun blade that has the Vongola crest on its handle had materialized on Yushi's hand.

"You have to get out of here, Tsuna! Leave her to me!" Yushi knew that he won't stand a chance against Tsuname's power but he has to hold her off so that Tsuna and the others could escape.

Tsuna shook his head. "No! I can't leave you here behind!"

Tsuname's evil smile grew wider when she saw the two in their battle mode. Dark flames began to flick on her forehead. The flames began to usher out from her feet that left a small crater on where she was standing.

Tsuna and Yushi felt the tremendous power that she holds. Tsuname began to float and her hands were coated by the dark flames.

"Hehehe... You should... better entertain me!" Tsuname aimed the dark lightning flames towards Yushi, Tsuna, Lambo and Lambi.

Their screams could be heard everywhere as they were caught off guard by Tsuname's attack.

* * *

Tsuname's attack caused a big explosion on the shrine. The smokes flew towards the sky which was seen by the guardians, male and female alike.

They got worried at everything that happened in the shrine. They ran as quickly as they could. All of them were reunited at the foot of the shrine but they were so preoccupied at what happened that they didn't bother to greet each other.

As they reached the top of the stone stairs, the only thing that they could see were the smokes and the blurry image of a destroyed shrine. Craters can be seen anywhere and some of the woods were broken and lying on the ground.

They began to scatter a little to check on the place.

"EXTREME! What happened here?" Ryomei and Ryohei said at the same time.

"Yushi-sama! Yushi-sama! Where are you, Yushi-sama?" Hayako screamed.

"Jyuudaime! If you're here, please answer me!" Gokudera shouted as he scanned the place.

"Tsuna!" (Yamamoto)

"Yushi!" (Takemi)

Mikuro, Kyoka, Mukuro, and Hibari brought out their weapons when they felt a dangerous presence in front of them.

The smoke was cleared a little and it revealed Tsuname standing in front of them in her hyper dying will mode. She turned around to face all of them. Her cold smile had become deadlier when she saw all of them.

The female guardians gasped when they saw Tsuname. They didn't want to think that Tsuname had succeeded on getting rid of their boss. If Yushi died, the Vongola will have no way of coming back.

The male guardians sensed the danger that they were in. The killing intent can be smelled around the place. They brought out their weapons even though they found the enemy to have a great resemblance with Tsuna.

Tsuname laughed evilly as she prepared herself to fight them. She released a firework that exploded in the sky showing different colours. The firework was a signal for her men telling them that the Vongola was found.

Her men began to run towards the shrine to assist their leader.

Tsuname licked her lips as she prepared herself against the ten guardians who were standing before her. "Hehehe... Luck is on my side, neh? Hee-hee! This is where the REAL Vongola Hunt begins!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm writing this chapter in the MIDDLE of a quiz! XD

I know that all of you had a lot of questions but all of it will be answered as the story progresses and when the right time comes so please be patient... :)

I won't give any spoilers even if you rip my mouth open. ;)

Thank you for your reviews **Belletiger BT**, **Soul Vrazy**, **VenomRogue**, **Ayz283**, **BloodyDarkNaruto**, **xChaos RebornX**, **Toko Kyotaro**, **Juusan13**, **Chi-tanda**, **scheneeve**, and **TheKawaiiStar21**!

**BloodyDarkNaruto**, **Ayz283**, and **TheKawaiiStar21: **Unfortunately, I can't answer any of your questions. Just as I've said, I won't give any spoilers... Hehehe... ;)

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Vongola Hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

* * *

**Alternative Reality II**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Vongola Hunt**

The smoke cleared completely. Yushi, Tsuna, Lambo and Lambi were all lying on the ground completely unconscious. Their bodies were filled with wounds which shocked everyone.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera screamed when he saw Tsuna lying on the ground. He brought out his dynamites but he had second thoughts on attacking Tsuname because of her resemblance with Tsuna.

"How naive..." Tsuname muttered when she saw the doubts in Gokudera's eyes. She released black lightning flames and aimed it at the ten guardians that were standing in front of her.

The ten guardians scattered around the place. Hayako and Takemi ran to Yushi and Lambi's side while Ryohei and Yamamoto went towards Tsuna and Lambo's side. Takemi and Ryohei picked up Lambo and Lambi. Hayako tried to awaken Yushi while Yamamoto hung Tusna's right arm over his shoulders.

Mikuro, Mukuro, Kyouka, Hibari, Ryomei and Gokudera fought against Tsuname. Unfortunately for them, Tsuname could read their every move. Their attacks ended up colliding with their very own comrades.

Tsuname's weapon of choice was a thread. It's not an ordinary thread since it was as sharp and deadly as the blade. She could even use it to control other humans like some sort of a puppet.

Kyouka attacked Tsuname from behind while Hibari attacked from the front. Tsuname jumped to avoid the incoming attacks. As a result, their own tonfas collided with each other. While she was in the air, Mikuro and Mukuro attacked her from both sides. She did a back flip to avoid Mukuro's trident and Mikuro's spear. When she landed on the ground, she was greeted by Ryomei's kick from her left side which she blocked using her left arm. She swung her left arm to throw off Ryomei and she gave her a quick punch in the gut which made her backtrack a little. Gokudera leapt off in some tree and dropped his dynamites on Tsuname. The dynamites fell around Tsuname and exploded. Just as they thought that Tsuname was defeated by Gokudera's attack, she had suddenly emerged from the smokes and distanced herself away from them while having a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Hee-hee! Not bad... Just as I've expected from the Vongola's Guardians..." Tsuname complimented them while clapping her hands.

*huff huff* "Oya... You're joking, right?" Mukuro looked at Tsuname incredulously.

Mikuro panted while staring at Tsuname. "I've heard how strong the Mascalzone Primo but I've never expected that she would be THAT strong."

Hibari clicked his tongue because of annoyance while Kyouka glared at Tsuname.

"She is powerful to the EXTREME!" Ryomei exclaimed while rubbing the part of her body that was punched by Tsuname.

Gokudera glared at Tsuname as he reloaded his hands with his dynamites. _"Tch! That person is Jyuudaime's counterpart, isn't it? So why is she fighting against all of us? Why does she want to destroy the Vongola?"_

* * *

The unconscious ones began to awaken because of the ruckus that they've heard. Yushi and Tsuna stared at the events that were happening in front of them. Their very own guardians were fighting against Tsuname. It surprised Tsuna to see his friends' counterpart but what shocked him the most was the fact that they were fighting against Tsuname and yet she's completely unscratched.

Tsuna noticed that someone was holding him in place. He looked up to see Yamamoto's face completely serious.

"Yamamoto..." Tsuna gathered up his remaining strength just to speak.

Yamamoto heard Tsuna's voice and looked at him. "Tsuna! I'm glad you're awake!"

Ryohei released a sigh of relief when he saw Tsuna regained his consciousness. Lambo began to stir around Ryohei's arms and wake up.

Yushi did his best just to stand up steadily. Even with Yushi and Tsuna's combined strength, they were still defeated. They couldn't tell or calculate Tsuname's power. It hurts them more the fact that Tsuname was just playing around with them. He brought out his gunblade to prepare himself from battle.

"Hayako! Take Tsuna and his guardians inside our base!" Yushi ordered Hayako as he glared at Tsuname who was just smiling down at them.

"But... Yushi-sama! How about you? We can't just leave you here behind!" Hayako tried to reason out.

"I'll stay here and hold Onee... and hold Tsuname off!" (Yushi)

"But... Yushi-sama!" (Hayako)

Yushi faced Hayako and said in a demanding voice that made Hayako cower in fear. "JUST DO IT! TSUNA AND HIS GUARDIANS! THEY ARE OUR ONLY HOPE IN DEFEATING TSUNAME! IF THEY DIE NOW, IT WOULD BE OUR END!"

Hayako flinched at Yushi's voice. Realizing that nothing will change her boss' decision, she was forced to follow her boss.

Yushi's loud voice caught Tsuname's attention. She smirked when she saw Yushi and Tsuna completely awake. Tsuna straightened himself and get on his hyper dying will mode.

"My... So the two of you are still alive? It just proves that the two of you are really pests." Tsuname taunted the two Vongola Boss.

The two bosses didn't let Tsuname's taunt get them. They attacked her at the same time with tremendous speed. Tsuname blocked all of Tsuna's punches and kicks while avoiding Yushi's slashes at the same time.

It wasn't before long that the other guardians joined the fight especially Hibari and Mukuro who's pride were hurt by Tsuname.

Tsuname was starting to get pissed by all of them. She flew to distance herself away from all of them. She landed a few meters behind Tsuna, Yushi and the others.

"Hehehe... Isn't it a bit unfair? There are fourteen of you while there is only one of me... Why don't we try to even it out? Hehehe..." Tsuname warned all of them.

Tsuna and the others found Tsuname's behaviour strange. Tsuna and Yushi's hyper intuition were telling them to get away from Tsuname as soon as possible.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

They were about to attack her again when Gokudera had suddenly threw his dynamites at Tsuna and the others. Gokudera's attacked surprise them even Gokudera got surprised. The dynamites exploded which caused for dust of smokes and small craters to appear.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera screamed worriedly. He knew that he didn't do it on purpose. He doesn't want to attack his comrades especially his beloved Jyuudaime. The problem was that his body moved on its own.

"Octopus-head! Why did you attack us?" Ryohei said while coughing the smokes out of his lungs.

"I didn't do it on purpose, lawn-head! My body move on its own!" Gokudera countered back. He was starting to panic because of what happened to him.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Yamamoto charged at Tsuname. He cut the trunk of the tree on where Tsuname was standing. Tsuname landed three to five meters away from them. Yamamoto ran towards Tsuname. He was about to slash her when Takemi blocked his katana using her naginata. Takemi was in front of Tsuname protecting her from any harm.

Yamamoto and Takemi stared at each other's eyes. He was completely surprised at Takemi's sudden interference.

"What are you doing Takemi? Why are you protecting her?" Yamamoto asked her.

Takemi began to tear up then she shook her head. "I didn't do it! My body move on its own like Gokudera!"

"What?" Yamamoto said in surprise. He saw Tsuname smirking evilly behind Takemi. He realized that the strange behaviour of Takemi and Gokudera has something to do with her.

"Hee-hee! Oh... How sweet... Thank you for protecting me... Takemi-chaaannn~ Hehehe..." Tsuname cooed mockingly.

Takemi gritted her teeth. She tried to move her body on her own but it was no use. Tsuname smiled more when she saw Takemi's struggling. She really loved to see all of them get hurt and suffer.

Tsuname pulled some of her threads which made Takemi move. The thread was so thin that they didn't know that there were some thread connected on their body namely Gokudera and Takemi.

"Takemi-chan! Go kill that opponent of yours NOW!" Tsuname ordered Takemi.

"Guh! I'm sorry! Takeshi!" Takemi begged for Yamamoto's forgiveness as she continued to attack Yamamoto against her will.

Tsuname laughed like what most evil queen does. "Ahahaha... To see all of you fight with your own allies... It's really fun to watch! Hahahaha...!"

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Gokudera clicked his tongue because of his anger. He tried to throw his dynamites at Tsuname. Tsuname smirked when she saw Gokudera trying to attack her. She pulled the thread that was on her left hand.

"Oh no, you won't! Go attack your beloved boss, puppy! Hehehe..." Tsuname released the order.

Gokudera turned around and directed his attack at Tsuna. The dynamites exploded on Tsuna which made Gokudera feel worst.

"ACK!" Tsuna screamed in pain. Luckily for him, he was able to evade some of the bombs but there were still some which landed a direct hit at him.

"NNNOOO... JYUUDAIME! WHAT DID YOU TO ME? YOU EVIL WOMAN!" Gokudera shouted in anger.

"Oh... Me? Hee-hee! It's nothing serious... I just made a puppet out of you so that you would hurt YOUR FRIENDS in my stead! Hahaha..." Tsuname replied while laughing.

Gokudera cursed in all of the language that he knew. Just like Takemi, he tried to break free from Tsuname's control but it was no use. He released another batch of dynamites to all of his friends under Tsuname's control. He doesn't want to hurt Tsuna but it was no use. He continued to fight against Tsuname's control but that didn't stop her control from having him hurt his friends.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

The dynamites that were in the air had exploded suddenly before it could reach Tsuna and the others. Hayako used her archery skills to get rid of the dynamites. She brought out her bow and arrows. She used three arrows at the same time and hit the dynamites accurately. She repeated the steps again and again just to stop the dynamites from reaching them.

Tsuname raised her left thumb finger just to move the thread connected on it. Unfortunately, the thread was connected to Ryomei which she doesn't know about.

Ryomei attacked Hayako from the back which sent her flying on a tree trunk. Hayako's back hit the tree which made her lose her concentration and balance.

"Wha... What... are you doing... Ryomei?" Hayako tried to stand up. She used her bow as a support.

"S-sorry to the EXTREME, Hayako! I didn't do it! Tsuname made me do it!" Ryomei apologized to Hayako.

Ryomei's opponent had changed from Hayako to Ryohei. She was getting mad at Tsuname who were making them fight with each other.

Ryohei moved left and right just to avoid Ryomei's successive kicks. "Sawada's counterpart is so evil TO THE EXTREME!"

"Sorry, Ryohei! Gahhh... SOMEBODY! STOP ME TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei shouted to all of them.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Tsuname was really enjoying the show that was happening around her. Watching Yushi and Tsuna's pained face while fighting their friends was really enjoyable to her. While enjoying the show in front of her, she didn't notice Hibari and Mukuro went to her back and attacked her. When their distance was close enough that was the only time when she noticed their presence from behind. Instead of panicking, all she did was smirk. She used her right index and middle finger to pull the thread. This action caused for Kyouka and Mikuro to protect Tsuname's back.

Their tonfas, spear, and trident have collided with each other which irritated the four guardians.

"Oya... Get out of my way, Kyouka!" Mukuro tried to break his way.

"I would if I could, Herbivore!" Kyouka screamed angrily. She was angry at herself for protecting Tsuname and attacking her comrades.

"Hn! Get lost! Herbivore!" Hibari ordered Mikuro.

"Easy to say than done..." Mikuro replied with a painful smile on her face.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Lambo charged at Tsuname with lighting on his horns. His horn collided with Lambi's horn which happens to be under Tsuname's puppetry. They were electrocuted with their respective lightning attacks.

"Gyyyaaaahhh!" Lambi and Lambo screamed in pain at the same time.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Yushi and Tsuna couldn't stand what was going on any longer. Their friends were fighting against each other. Tsuna lunged at Tsuname. His fist was coated with Sky flames. He tried to punch Tsuname but instead of hitting her, he hit Gokudera who was used as a shield by Tsuname.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna screamed with a tone of regret in his voice.

Gokudera was sent flying to the rubbles of a destroyed shrine. He lost his consciousness because of the impact from Tsuna's attack. Tsuna had second thoughts on attacking Tsuname again directly. He was afraid that he might hurt one of his friends again because of Tsuname's heartlessness.

"Hee-hee! Isn't he one of your friends, Tsuna? How heartless of you to attack him... Hehehehe..." Tsuname giggled cruelly.

Tsuna gritted his teeth because of anger. "You! How dare you use our friends against us?"

"Ahahaha... Who cares... I'll do everything and anything just to see all of you in pain. I will do everything in my utmost power just to get rid of Vongola and get what I want. All of you are nothing but pawns for me to use and throw away. Besides, it's unfair for all of you to gang up on me. Hehehehe..." (Tsuname)

Tsuna clenched his fists as he heard those words. It just proves how cruel and heartless his counterpart was.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Yushi checked everything to see what made his guardians switch sides. He noticed something sparkling in the air when the sunlight struck the object. When he looked at it properly, he noticed that it was a line of thread. He followed the connection of the thread. It came from Tsuname's fingers then it extended up to the guardians that were controlled by her.

"_So... This is the reason why Takemi and the others were fighting against us."_ Yushi thought. He began to coat his gunblade with his sky flames just to cut the thread since it was not an ordinary thread.

Tsuname noticed Yushi's actions. She coated her threads with dark flames just to deflect Yushi's slash.

Yushi's gunblade clashed with Tsuname's thread but unfortunately for him, the thread was not cut. The Sky and Dark flames began to mix with each other. It was a bad combination which caused an explosion. The threads were cut and they were thrown in different directions. Tsuname covered her face with her arms because of the impact.

Tsuname's men arrived at the scene. The place was completely covered with smokes which affected their sight.

Yushi and the others used that chance to escape. Gokudera was picked up by Yamamoto and Ryohei. His arms were slung around their shoulders. Hayako was being aided by Takemi. Ryomei picked up Lambi and Lambo who got unconscious. Tsuna asked Mukuro, Hibari and their counterparts if they were alright. Yushi urged all of them to get away and escape.

* * *

When the smoke cleared up, Tsuname saw them escaping to the woods. She gritted her teeth in anger and shout out an order.

"GET THEM! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS!" Tsuname ordered her men.

Her men followed her order and began chasing Tsuna and the others. Yushi cursed at the men who were chasing them. If this goes on, they will found out the entrance to the Vongola's hideout. He ordered all of them to scatter around but they have to reach the hideout completely alive and safe. No matter what happens they must not lead the enemy to their hideout.

The others nodded in agreement. The female guardians went together with their respective counterpart just so that they could lead the way.

Yushi went back to the shrine to hold off Tsuname. To his surprise, Tsuna followed him. They beat up some of the men in the woods that were chasing them. They argued a little but it was stopped when Tsuname followed them in the woods. She had this deadly glare that could make anyone cower in fear. If looks could kill, Tsuna and Yushi would have been dead. The two joined forces and attacked Tsuname. Tsuname was able to fight in par with them in their combined strength.

It was like that for a few seconds until Tsuna began attacking Yushi. Tsuna scolded himself for falling on Tsuname's trap. Tsuname attached her thread on Tsuna without anyone of them knowing. She did that while fighting with them.

All Tsuname did was control and had them fight with each other. Yushi wanted to cut the thread but he can't break pass to Tsuna's attack. Tsuname's control on Tsuna broke when a flying metal edge which acted like a boomerang cut the thread and freed Tsuna from Tsuname's control. Tsuna went to Yushi's side as quickly as he could. A boy jumped from a tree and landed between Yushi and Tsuname. The boy caught the metal edge that returned to him after throwing it like a boomerang.

Yushi, Tsuna and Tsuname were surprised to see the boy. The evil smile on Tsuname's face was replaced by pure anger. Yushi felt extreme happiness when he saw the boy.

"Basil! You're alive!" Yushi exclaimed when he saw Basil in the flesh.

Basil spared a glance on Yushi and smiled. "It's been a long time Natsuyushi-dono. That person beside you must be Tsuname-sama's counterpart. As much as I like to talk with all of you, I'm afraid that I can't. Please go now, Natsuyushi-dono. Bring that person away from here."

Basil faced Tsuname and went on his hyper dying will mode. Rain flames began to flicker on his forehead.

"But... Basil! I can't leave you here behind!" Yushi replied to him.

Basil shook his head. "No! You have to leave! If you die, the Vongola will have no chance in coming back!"

Yushi had doubts at first. He doesn't want to leave Basil in Tsuname's hands but he has no other choice. He faced Tsuna and told him to leave with him.

"Let's go, Tsuna!" (Yushi)

Tsuna understood the situation and went with Yushi. Basil charged at Tsuname. Before Yushi could be out of earshot, he told him the information which Yushi wanted to hear and know the most.

"Natsuyushi-dono! Let me tell you that the others are still alive including your father! So Please...! Don't give up hope! I'm sure all of you will be reunited!" (Basil)

Yushi stopped for a moment when he heard that information. A small tear escaped his eyes. He was so happy to know that his family was still alive. Tsuna was glad for him. He urged Yushi to go on. Yushi shouted a "thank you" before disappearing deep in the woods.

* * *

Tsuname fought against Basil. Her one and a half meter thread stood stiff like a sword. She used it as a weapon against Basil. Her thread and Basil's metal edge collided with each other. She was absolutely NOT happy when she found out that the others were still alive. She made sure that they would have died three years ago together with the downfall of Vongola.

"Oh..? So they're still alive? Even that man is still ALIVE? Hohoho... Hehehe... Hahaha... DAMN YOU VONGOLA! ALL OF YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!" Tsuname screamed hysterically as she brought a wound on Basil's left shoulder.

Basil clutched his bleeding left shoulder. He couldn't believe that the woman standing in front of him was the sweet and kind Tsuname that he knew. "Tsuname-sama... Please... stop this already!"

Tsuname kicked him in the stomach which caused him to fall in the ground. She continued to kick and stamp on Basil's body until it was bleeding.

"STOP! And who do you think will STOP? You rats made my life miserable and that wasn't enough! You killed the only person who LOVED, CARED, and ACCEPTED me for who I am! YOU PEOPLE KILLED MY MOTHER RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES! Now, you're telling us that, that MAN is ALIVE! THAT MAN WHO ABANDONED ME AND MOTHER! THAT MAN WHO JUST WATCHED AND DID NOTHING UNTIL MOM DIED!" Tsuname screamed angrily while kicking on Basil's body.

Basil screamed in pain and flinched but he still tried to speak with her and tell her everything that he knew. "You're... wrong... Iemitsu... –sama... didn't abandon you... and your mother... He... doesn't... even... wanted that to happen... to you... and... most especially... to your... mother... If... you just... know... how he... almost... lost his mind... that day... when... Nana-san... died and you... disappeared..."

Tsuname turned Basil on his back and stamp on Basil's rib cage forcibly which caused for one to two ribs of his to break. Basil screamed in pain as loudly as he could.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY MOTHER'S NAME! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT! LET ME TELL YOU... THAT LIE WON'T WORK ON ME!"

Basil coughed some blood. "No... It... is... the truth... please... believe me... Tsuname-sama..."

Tsuname scoffed at him. "The truth? Hah! That man said that he loves mother. He said that the only woman that he loves is mother... THEN WHY DOES HE HAVE A SON WITH ANOTHER WOMAN? WHILE MOM WAS PREGNANT AT ME AND BUSY WAITING FOR HIM TO RETURN, HE WAS IN ITALY CHASING ANOTHER WOMAN! When that woman revealed her son's existence to the Vongola, I was completely thrown away like some sort of garbage just only because of my stupid gender! Well, I don't mind if I'm thrown away because I am not interested to be a mafia boss before... but for the lot of you to kill mother that is UNFORGIVEABLE!"

Basil couldn't bring himself to say anything. No words could reach Tsuname in her current state of mind. He saw the pain and hatred in her eyes. Tsuname removed her foot that was resting on Basil's ribs. Her right hand began to spark with dark lightning flames. She brought that last attack on Basil which caused him to lose his consciousness.

When Basil lost his consciousness, the woods had become silent, only the rustling of the leaves can be heard in the place. She sighed and stared on the ground. She knew that the Vongola escaped and they have lost them. Her hyper intuition told her so.

"Curse them!" Tsuname cursed in anger.

A few footsteps caught her attention. In the forest's shadows, a purple-haired girl that has purple eyes emerged from the shadows. She has this pineapple hairstyle that resembled Mukuro a lot. She was holding a trident with both of her hands. She was wearing a black long-sleeved blouse, black skirt and black knee-high boots. Silver chains were hanging on the sides of her skirt. The girl happens to be the second-in-command at the moment for hunting the Vongola.

"I am sorry, boss... We have lost them..." The girl reported to Tsuname.

Tsuname faced the girl and smiled. "Don't worry, Chrome... It is alright... At least I gained some important information that needs to be taken care of. Anyway, call some of our men. Tell them to give Basil to professor Vittore. I'm sure he would like some fresh body to experiment on."

"As you wish... Boss..." Chrome bowed politely and did her order.

Chrome Dokuro is no other than the Mascalzone's Mist Guardian. She was Chrome's counterpart. Both of them looked exactly alike but the Chrome in Tsuname's world doesn't have an eye patch.

Tsuname left the forest while plotting something that would lure the Vongola out of their hiding and she has something evil in her mind. _"As far as I can remember... The Vongola does really CARE about their allied families up to the point that they would do everything just to help them, right? Hehehe..."_

* * *

Yushi and Tsuna's guardians reached their hideout first before Yushi and Tsuna. There were a lot of hidden entrances. One was somewhere in the Namimori Shopping District which was used by Ryomei, Lambi and Lambo. The second one was in the Namimori School which was used by Hibari, Mukuro, Kyouka and Mikuro. The third one was in a warehouse which was secretly owned by the Vongola which was used by Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hayako and Takemi. The last one was the entrance in the forest near the Namimori Shrine which was used by Tsuna and Yushi. When everything was cleared, Yushi revealed the entrance to Tsuna which was covered by a bush.

When they reached the insides, Tsuna was completely impressed at the place but that didn't make him forget something important. Tsuname might be really cruel but he was sure that the pain and loneliness that he saw in her eyes before were real. He couldn't stop his curiosity from getting him so he asked.

"Um... Yushi?" (Tsuna)

"Yes?" Yushi stopped in his tracks.

"Is Tsuname really like that? Because I don't believe that she is really that evil... There must be something that made her like that..." Tsuna replied to Yushi.

A painful smile began to appear on Yushi's face. He faced Tsuna to tell him everything. "The truth is that... She used to be a loving and caring child. I used to hate her because she was a legitimate child while I am the illegitimate one."

Tsuna was completely shock at what Yushi said. He cleared his throat to speak. "Wait... Are you telling me... that you two are..."

Yushi nodded in agreement. "Yes, we are half-siblings... She is my half-sister. We have the same father but of different mothers. To be honest, she was just three months older than me. Because of our appearance, we are always mistaken as twins. The fact that our age is the same doesn't help either."

"Then... If she used to be a loving and caring child like you told me... then what happened to her? What made her like that?" Tsuna asked eagerly.

Yushi sighed in complete defeat. "I knew you'll ask that question sooner or later... Alright... I will tell you... but first we have to patch ourselves up. Once everything calmed down, I will tell you. Your guardians need to know about this anyway."

Tsuna nodded and proceeded deep inside the hideout together with Yushi. No matter what happens, he will find out what made his counterpart became like that. He believed that it was not only the destruction of Vongola that she wants. There was still something more, something that has a relation on why they were called in that world.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** To all readers, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to put any cliff hangers. It's just that, I only stop writing on where I feel stopping. I've checked the chapters that I made and it all ended with a cliff hanger. Oh... well... I can't do anything about it. -_-'

Thank you for your reviews **dream-of-silent-death**, **BloodyDarkNaruto**, **Connection of Complication**, **Guest** (Sorry, I don't know your name or penname.), **Soul Vrazy**, **VenomRogue**, **xChaos RebornX**, **tarious123**, and **TheKawaiiStar21**!

**dream-of-silent-death **and **VenomRogue: **My answer to your questions is the second and third sentence in my author's notes in the previous chapter. Hehehe... sorry... :)

******BloodyDarkNaruto**: Oh... You can't wait that long? Well, I'm sorry if I can't do anything to extend your patience. That is a problem which you have to solve by yourself. :)

Um... for your information, I am not evil. If I am really evil, I won't update... let's just say weekly... If I am evil, I would have you readers wait for how many months for an update... let's just say, half a year or more? Hehehe... And... If I am really evil, I will abandon this story in the middle with a major cliff hanger. Hahaha... XD

I mean, what's the point of writing a story aside for fun or practice if I will spoil some information or should I say everything about the story? Hee-hee! :D

**Soul Vrazy:** Yes, I do have a lot of ideas for this story up to the ending. Unfortunately, I'm still WAAAYYY TOO FAR from it. Hahaha... :D

**tarious123: **Hm... I don't know... It depends on where this crazy mind of mine will lead me in writing this story. By the way, thanks... :)

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: Back in Time part one

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Beta-ed by: **PetiteSkylark

* * *

**Alternative Reality II**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Back in Time (part one: Tsuname's Family)**

Yushi and the others were gathered in a single room after patching themselves up. Their wounds have been treated and they have bandages wrapped around their bodies. They sat on the chairs that surrounded a long table.

Tsuna and his friends were curious on what made Tsuname the way she was. They wanted to know what happened to her. Even Yushi's guardians wanted to learn everything that happened before they became Yushi's guardians. The girls knew that they weren't the original Vongola Guardians except for Lambi, who became Tsuname's lightning guardian, and Yoko Sasagawa, who became Tsuname's sun guardian, during her reign in Vongola.

Unfortunately, Lambi's mouth was completely shut about the previous Vongola Guardians. She refused to say anything about them. She would always cry every time they asked her about them. In the end, Hayako and the others didn't even bother asking her about the previous guardians. Yoko was no help either. He continued to live like nothing happened either.

Hayako, Takemi, Kyoka, Mikuro and Ryomei became the Vongola Guardians when Yushi replaced Tsuname as the Vongola Decimo. Just when Tsuname disappeared, the original Vongola Guardians disappeared as well, except for Lambi. On the other hand, Yoko stepped down and gave the position of Sun Guardian to his elder sister. Thus, the five girls became the new Vongola Guardians.

"Yushi, will you tell us what really happened to Tsuname?" Tsuna pleaded him for an answer.

Yushi took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright, I will tell... Please listen carefully..."

Tsuna and the rest prepared themselves to listen to Yushi's story. They were sure on one thing that it will be a long story...

* * *

Fifteen years ago, Nana found out that she was carrying a child. She told Iemitsu the good news which made the said man so happy. His happiness couldn't be explained when he found out that he will become a father. He called Timoteo who was in Italy to tell him the good news. Timoteo was overjoyed when he learned about Nana's pregnancy. He wanted to greet them personally but his circumstances prevented him to do so. He sent his best regards and wishes to all of them.

It was all nice and peaceful until the third month came. Iemitsu was ordered to come back in Italy because of some heavy mission that needed to be dealt by the external advisor. He doesn't want to leave his wife alone but Nana convinced him to go because she sensed that her husband was really needed in there.

Iemitsu finally agreed after Nana convinced him that she will be fine. He hired a maid to accompany Nana so that if something happens; there will be someone to stay by Nana's side. With that, Iemitsu left towards Italy for work.

On his third month stay in Italy, he met a woman who has a long, wavy, brown hair and emerald eyes. The woman has a creamy, white, flawless skin which showed her high social status. She wore an expensive feminine suit. The woman was a daughter of one of the allied families of the Vongola which was the Civettare Family. Her name was Nerezza Civettare.

She had been in love for Iemitsu for years from the time where she had met him when he became the external advisor of Vongola. They met each other in a ball which was held by the Vongola. In that ball, all of the Vongola's allied families were invited to strengthen their bond. That was how they met each other.

Nerezza was a beautiful woman but she was really self-centred. She would do everything just to get what she wants. She won't even care if someone got hurt by her actions as long as she could get what she wanted.

They met again in work and to another ball held by the Vongola. She wanted to tell her feelings to Iemitsu but it all changed when she found out that he was already married to a Japanese woman named Nana. Worst was that, they were going to have a child. She was completely heartbroken when she learned all of that. Her selfishness, possessiveness and love for Iemitsu controlled and consumed her.

Because of those feelings, she planned on taking Iemitsu away from his family starting by destroying them slowly.

As the ball progresses, Iemitsu got drunk and had to leave the party. Nerezza accompanied him to an empty room after saying their goodbyes to Vongola Nono and her father. When they've arrived in the luxurious room, Iemitsu fell face-flat on the king-size bed. Nerezza helped him out of his clothes. In his drunken state, he kept on calling Nana which made Nerezza mad and filled with jealousy.

Iemitsu opened his eyes and looked at Nerezza. Due to him being drunk and his longing for Nana, he had mistaken Nerezza as his beloved wife. Nerezza used that opportunity to take the first step in destroying Iemitsu's family and steal him from them. That night would be the cause why he would lose his wife and daughter in the future.

When morning came, Iemitsu woke up with a terrible headache. He checked himself and he was surprised to see himself completely naked. He looked around him. Beside him was Nerezza, who was completely naked as well. He swore that he didn't remember anything happened.

"Y-You're... joking... what happened?" Iemitsu asked no one in particular while trembling.

Judging in his current situation, he could only conclude and assume what happened. Iemitsu shook Nerezza who was sleeping beside him.

"Nerezza! Wake up! What happened?" Iemitsu continued to shake Nerezza.

Nerezza woke up and yawned. She smiled seductively when she saw Iemitsu. "Good Morning, Iemitsu..."

"What happened between us, Nerezza? Why am I in this room together with you? And..." Iemitsu couldn't finish his last question due to self-hatred.

Nerezza sat up and looked at Iemitsu. "You got drunk last night so I've decided to take you in this room so that you could rest."

Iemitsu shook his head unable to remember anything. "Tell me that nothing happened between us!"

"No, you're wrong... Something happened between us... It was a shame though! Even though it was me who's pleasuring you! You kept on calling your wife's name! You keep on shouting and calling me Nana!" Nerezza said angrily as she tightened her fist on the bed sheet.

Iemitsu left the bed angrily. He picked up his clothes that was scattered on the floor together with Nerezza's clothes. "I have a wife, Nerezza! And I won't forgive you for taking advantage of the situation! Don't show your face to me again!"

Iemitsu tried to leave but he was stopped by Nerezza who was in tears. She had her blanket to cover her entire being.

"But I love you, Iemitsu! I did that because I love you! I love you for so long that it pains me to see you married to another woman! Why does it have to be her?!" Nerezza confessed her hidden feelings to Iemitsu.

Iemitsu felt disgusted at what Nerezza did. He grabbed his arms where Nerezza was clinging unto him. He would have killed her on the spot if only she wasn't the daughter of an allied family of the Vongola. Because of that, he left her inside the room. He won't let anyone destroy the family which he had to work so hard for just to earn the loving family that he had now.

Nerezza was left crying in the room. Unknown to the two, their one time action had been fruitful.

* * *

Months have passed and the most awaited day had come. Nana gave birth to a baby girl in the Namimori Hospital. Iemitsu flew back to Japan as quickly as he could when he learned about Nana's labor. He arrived just in time for the doctors to congratulate him for being a father. He was allowed to enter the room where Nana had been resting.

Inside the room, he saw Nana completely awake. She was holding their daughter with care like she was a precious jewel that can be easily shattered. He approached them slowly. He planned on telling Nana about what had happened in Italy months before but seeing his wife's smile filled with happiness, his guts had been deflated. He decided not to tell anything to his wife. He was afraid to destroy the happiness that they were feeling right now.

"Iemitsu! Come here... Look at our daughter... Isn't she beautiful?" Nana said while handing their baby daughter to Iemitsu.

Iemitsu took a step back first. He was afraid to hurt their daughter. Nana reassured him that it would be fine. With Nana's support, he was able to carry their child. A small tear escaped his eyes when the baby opened her eyes and looked at him.

"She really does look like you, Nana..." Iemitsu said while playing at her daughter's fingers.

Nana was getting drowsy but she still remained awake. "Why don't you name her, Iemitsu? You are her father... I'll give you the pleasure of naming her."

"Alright... Her name will be... Tsuname Sawada..." Iemitsu named their daughter.

Back then, the two didn't know that their happiness would be cut short. Three months after Nana gave birth to Tsuname, Nerezza had also given birth to her son with Iemitsu which he didn't know about. She had decided to give her son his father's name even though they weren't married. She named him Natsuyushi Sawada. Her son will be her weapon in stealing Iemitsu away from Nana.

* * *

Ten years have passed and Tsuname grew into a loving, caring and sweet child. She was also good at cooking thanks to Nana who had drilled the cooking lessons to her brain before Bianchi came to the screen. The only downside that she had was, she was dame at everything she does except to cooking. She had low grades, low self-confidence, and weak. She has no friends as well since everyone finds joy in bullying her and calling her Tsudame. Her social skills were at its worst and people saw her as a boring person.

At the age of five, the other kids who have the same age with her have always bullied her by throwing stones at her. The older ones would make a slave out of her. They would take advantage of her cooking skills. The other girls would pretend to be her friend and backstab her. Despite all of that, she would just forgive them.

Every time she came home, she would always cry in which Nana would always console her. Nana did everything she could to protect her daughter. As a result, most of their neighbours have begun hurting Nana as well. Her mother was her only support and the only one who accepted her for who she is. Tsuname didn't want to see her mother hurt. Time came; she stopped crying in front of her mother. She decided to hide everything to her mother, her pain and suffering from the clutches of other people.

They also have nice neighbours who would help Tsuname. If the wounds and scratches that she had were so obvious, they would treat her so that Nana won't recognize it. Nana had also stopped confronting their neighbours who kept on hurting Tsuname believing that everything was fine.

Iemitsu was no help either since he was always away from home due to his work in Italy. Tsuname gained negative feelings towards her father like hatred for not being with them but she was not aware of it yet. She had hated all the people that hurt her and her mother but she never showed it. Just as what Nana thought her, she must not hurt anyone and love others regardless of what they are. She was never aware of all the negative feelings that were accumulating within her because of Nana being with her side.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

At the age of ten, a baby dressed in a black suit appeared in their household telling her that she is the Vongola Decimo. The baby barged into her room like he owned the place.

"Who... are you?" Tsuname asked the baby who was standing in front of her with a green gun at hand.

"Ciaossu! My name is Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world. I was sent here by Vongola Nono to train you." Reborn answered coolly.

"Train me? For what?" Tsuname said while backing away in a corner of her room while holding a rolled piece of newspaper.

Reborn turned to her and tilted his fedora. "You are Vongola Decimo, the next leader of the Vongola Famiglia. You will succeed Vongola Nono once he retired from his post."

"Eeeeehhhh?! Mafia Boss? Me? You must be joking! I don't want to become a mafia boss!" Tsuname shook her head as she ran to the only exit her room has which was the door.

Leon transformed into a rope. Reborn used the rope to capture Tsuname who was about to escape. The rope wrapped around her body which made her fall on the floor. He jumped and landed on top of Tsuname's head.

"OW! Let go of me! I don't want to become a mafia boss!" Tsuname struggled to break free from the rope that was preventing her to move freely.

"Heh! Whether you like it or not... I will turn you into a being worthy of becoming a mafia boss!" (Reborn)

"Argh! Have you been listening to what other people are saying? As if I'll believe to a baby like you!" (Tsuname)

With that, Reborn began his hellish training with Tsuname making her worthy to become the next mafia boss.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Their life together was a rough and tough one. Since Reborn's appearance, her life took a drastic turn but there were still people who were bullying her. That was Reborn's major problem. No matter how many times he thought her to fight back against her bullies, she won't still fight back. All she would do was smile to him like nothing happened. She didn't want to hurt any of them. It was her kindness that was preventing her to do it. Reborn would resort to threatening her with his gun. He expected her to cower in fear like she always does every time he threatens her but that time was different. She just smiled and allowed him to threaten her as much as he wants.

"Tch! Just what do you think you are doing, Tsuname?" Reborn said in gritted teeth.

She was his student and he doesn't want to see her get hurt. Even though, he was hurting her sometimes in his training.

Tsuname smiled and patted Reborn's head. "Don't worry, Reborn! It's alright! I'm used to it anyway..."

"Tch! Used to it?! How could you just let them hurt you that way?"

"I don't want to hurt other people, Reborn! It's as simple as that!"

"You don't want to hurt them but they are hurting you! How long would you allow them to bring you down and give pain to you?!" Reborn said angrily.

Tsuname turned around and remained silent. It was no use arguing with Reborn. He would never understand what she felt. Reborn clicked his tongue when she didn't respond to him.

"What would you know? What would a baby like you know?" Tsuname finally spoke.

Reborn looked at her. He was surprised to see Tsuname cry in front of him.

"I am weak like you said. I'm no good in everything I do except for cooking. I am not smart and beautiful. If I tried to fight back, the person who will suffer is mother. Those people... They are the kind who gain happiness by making other people suffers." Tsuname continued to speak.

Reborn tilted his fedora to hide his emotions. Just hearing those words from Tsuname made him want to murder all those people who hurt her. Those people... Why can't they see the kindness and tender side of Tsuname?

"Hmph! I am not a baby..." Reborn responded while trying to hide his emotions.

Tsuname smiled brightly that could almost rival the sun's brightness. "Tee-hee! I know that Reborn! You are a man in a baby's form. There must be a reason why you are like that but I won't pry you for details. I will wait until you are ready to tell me."

Reborn was shocked at those statements. For the first time, someone had seen the man inside him and not the baby form that covered his adult side. He went back to Tsuname's room to spend the rest of the night there.

* * *

Reborn's training had become intense as time passed by. Tsuname would still complain but she would still accomplish it regardless of how hard it was. Reborn was starting to get attracted to her because of her perseverance and kindness but he shrugged those feelings off. He stopped himself before those feelings got worse. He reminded himself that he is an Arcobaleno and she was his student so loving her would be impossible. It had become his ritual and spell until the curse broke and Tsuname turned against all of them.

Reborn had finally decided to find suitable candidates for her family which will stand as her guardians.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

The first candidate that he found was Haruo Miura. He has short black hair and goes to a private all-boys school. He can be pretty hot-tempered but he was a good friend and a very loyal one at that. He was a member of the Archery club in his school. His aiming sense was good which made him good in using all kinds of long range weapons.

Tsuname and he met when he was saving a puppy from drowning. They met again when he was being surrounded by thugs at the riverside where the puppy almost drowned. He had witnessed Tsuname in her dying will form as she beat the thugs up for hurting him.

At first, he thought that she was just some girl who aimed to get the hots of him. Being in a private all-boys school that was famous in the entire neighbourhood, he was really getting popular, especially among the girls which annoyed him so much. When he got to know Tsuname well, he changed his first impression and decided to become her friend. Thus, he became Tsuname's first friend and the Vongola's Storm Guardian in her time.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

The second and third candidates were Hanashiro Kurokawa who was often called as Shiro by everyone around him and Yoko Sasagawa. The two of them were best friends. Shiro has shoulder-length curly black hair which he always tied in a loose pony tail while Yoko has short caramel-colored hair.

Yoko was a martial artist expert in Karate and Judo. He had somehow got his elder sister's athletic side but he was always polite and quiet. He only used his talent when needed. On the other hand, Shiro was a member of the Kendo Club in their school. His weapon of choice was two katanas.

They met Tsuname in the school's rooftop who was taking her lunch all by herself. They decided to go to the rooftop to escape the girls who were chasing them and that's where they met her. Yoko, who was the friendliest among the two, approached Tsuname.

"Mind if we join you, Tsuname-chan?" Yoko asked her politely.

Tsuname looked at him and nodded. The two boys joined her and ate their lunch there. It was awfully quiet. Yoko and Shiro noticed that Tsuname was somehow distancing herself at them.

"I just noticed... You are always alone, Tsuname... Don't you have any friends?" Shiro said while eating the omelette from his bento.

Tsuname nodded reluctantly as her answer to Shiro's question.

"Then, why don't we become friends? So that you won't be lonely any longer, Tsuname-chan..." Yoko offered her his friendship happily.

"But..." Tsuname was hesitant at first but she gradually gave in when Shiro spoke.

"Yoko's friends are my friends too..." Shiro said while giving her thumbs up.

Tsuname blushed and nodded which caught Yoko and Shiro off guard. They mentally cursed for not seeing Tsuname's good side in the first place.

From that day on, Tsuname had never felt lonely again. She was starting to gain friends which she never had before. Shiro became the Vongola's Rain Guardian while Yoko became the Vongola's Sun Guardian. They've sworn to protect Tsuname with all their life.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

The fourth candidate was Lambi Bovino who arrived in Tsuname's house just to kill Reborn but she always failed. She was taken in by the Sawada family in place of the Bovino Family who was residing in Italy. Even though she was spoiled and pretty annoying, she was still accepted by Tsuname.

For her, Tsuname was like her elder sister which she never had. She had seen Tsuname being bullied by the girls in their neighbourhood once. She wanted to help and protect her but instead, she almost got hit and clawed by the girls. Tsuname came between them and protected Lambi from the bullies. She accepted all the pain just to protect Lambi. When the bullies got bored and left, Tsuname's face was bleeding because of the scratches that she got.

"Waaahhh...! Tsuname-nee!" Lambi cried.

Tsuname patted Lambi's head and smiled. "Don't worry, Lambi... I'm alright... It's just a scratch. Are you alright?"

Lambi sniffed and held Tsuname's face. She wiped the blood that was trailing down Tsuname's cheeks. "I'll become strong! Waaahhh...! So that... so that I could protect Tsuname-nee! So that no one can hurt the kind and gentle Tsuname-nee!"

"Lambi..." Tsuname stopped her tears from falling. She picked up Lambi and walked home.

To protect her beloved sister-figure, Lambi decided to become the Vongola's Lightning Guardian. She swore to protect her no matter what happens.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Lastly, the fifth and sixth candidates were Tetsuya Kusakabe and Chrome Dokuro.

Kusakabe was the head of the disciplinary committee before Kyoka became one. Due to his strict ways, there were a lot of students who hated him. He met Tsuname at the back of the school when he was beaten up by the students who ganged up on him. It was raining back then when he met her. He was leaning on a wall with broken ribs and filled with bruises and wounds. He was saved when Tsuname appeared and taken him under her umbrella.

"Are you alright?" Tsuname asked him completely concerned of his well-being.

Before he collapsed, he thought that he had seen an angel before him. He woke up in the school's infirmary. His wounds were completely cleaned and treated by Tsuname. He thought that she would be afraid of him but what he had seen was pure concern in his entire well-being. He was completely accepted and befriended by Tsuname regardless of what he is. Touched by her kindness, he decided to follow her wherever she goes which made him as the Vongola's Cloud Guardian.

Chrome was an introverted girl. Even though she came from a rich family, her parents didn't care one bit about her. When her parents filed a divorce, she was abandoned with no one to depend on. She was forced to live believing that no one cared for her.

It all changed when she met Tsuname. The two were being bullied because of Chrome being an introvert and Tsuname being dame. They were bullied in the park and were left there.

Chrome tried not to cry but she couldn't stop her tears from falling. Her tears were wiped by Tsuname who was smiling warmly at her.

"Don't worry; it's going to be alright. The pain will go away soon." Tsuname said while consoling her.

"Uuhh... Waaahhh..." Chrome cried in Tsuname's shoulder. She can't take all the pain that she was experiencing. She was already at her limit.

Tsuname patted Chrome's back and took her to her house. She had taken in Chrome in her family. That encounter had soon resulted for Chrome to become the Vongola's Mist Guardian.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

They have experienced a lot from happiness to sadness. Together, they have overcome all the hardships and obstacles that they encounter. They had even encountered the Varia in the Ring Battle. Fortunately, they have passed that obstacle successfully. They never knew that the day which would change Tsuname had finally come close.

* * *

Iemitsu returned from Italy with worst news ever. He was informed by Vongola Nono that he had a son with Nerezza who goes by the name Natsuyushi Sawada. He was surprised to find that out. At first, he never believed it but the DNA test that took place between the two had proven everything. He didn't know how to face Nana any longer. He doesn't even know if he could face his daughter again.

The news about his son had completely spread in the Vongola Family like a fire. The higher ups except for Vongola Nono have voted unanimously to have Yushi as the next heir since they can't accept a girl to lead them. Finding out Xanxus' birth was a great loss for them. They planned to have Xanxus as the next boss but it was changed when he got rejected by the Vongola Rings. With the appearance of Iemitsu's son with Nerezza, everything had changed. Now they could proceed to dethroning Tsuname and put Yushi on the thrown.

With the majority's vote, Timoteo was forced to dethrone Tsuname and placed Yushi as the next Vongola Decimo. He sent a letter to Reborn telling him that he would stop training Tsuname as the next Vongola Boss. Instead, he will be placed to train and teach Yushi everything the mafia has. Reborn crumpled the paper. He seeks an audience with Vongola Nono but it was also rejected. He was soon forced to abandon Tsuname against his own will.

"I'm sorry, Tsuname..." Reborn said while gritting his teeth.

Tsuname shook her head. Unfortunately, she was still not aware of the existence of her half-brother. "Uh-uh! Don't worry, Reborn! It's alright! I said that I don't want to become a mafia boss, remember?"

Deep down, Tsuname was hurt by the decision made. When she learned about her dethronement, she was partially happy and sad. She was happy because she will no longer become a mafia boss. She was also sad because she had a feeling that she will lose all of her friends that she got through the help of Reborn. The fact that they have shoved right on her face her gender didn't help either. Her dethronement was ensured just only because she is a woman.

Reborn clicked his tongue for he was unable to do anything to stop that foolish decision.

Tsuname's guardians were all gathered in her room. Haruo punched the floor due to his anger. He can't believe at the old men's decisions. Shiro was standing in a corner while leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. He didn't like the news as well. Just like Yoko, he didn't want to leave Tsuname unprotected. With the new heir, they will be forced to leave Tsuname alone.

"I don't want to leave Tsuname-nee!" Lambi exclaimed while climbing unto Tsuname's lap.

Tsuname held Lambi and ruffled her hair. "I know what all of you felt but this is an order. You have to follow them. You don't have to worry about me... I'll be fine..."

"Boss..." Chrome suddenly spoke.

Tsuname looked at each of her guardians and friends. Her eyes told them to follow the order given.

Yoko looked away and clenched his fist. Haruo clicked his tongue while Shiro's grip on his upper arms had tightened. Tetsuya bowed down and followed what his friend and boss told them. Chrome was still reluctant but she gave in. Lambi had clung unto Tsuname's neck still reluctant to following the order given to her.

The sound of crashing plates and glasses had caught Tsuname's attention. She puts Lambi down and ran towards the kitchen. She was soon followed by her guardians.

By the time she arrived there, she saw her father and mother fighting with each other. Nana was crying. Her angry expression was directed at Iemitsu who was trying to get near her.

"Liar... You liar!" Nana screamed while throwing a plate towards Iemitsu.

Iemitsu dodged the plate but another had followed soon. "Nana... Please listen to me..."

"NO! There is nothing for you to explain! I trusted you all this time! And yet... GET OUT!" Nana shouted while throwing a handful of glasses.

Tsuname couldn't stand her parents fighting before her. "Please! Stop fighting! Mom! Dad!"

She ran towards her mother's side and prevented her from throwing anything to Iemitsu. Nana released the plate and hugged her daughter. The pain in her chest was too much that no words could express it. Iemitsu clenched his hands. He didn't want anything like this to happen.

A woman appeared from the kitchen's doorway while holding a fan close to her face. She was wearing an expensive green tube dress and light brown fur coat. Her hair was tied in a tight bun but some strands were left hanging on the side of her face just to frame it. She grinned when she saw Nana crying in Tsuname's arms. Then, she looked at Tsuname who was hugging her.

Iemitsu glared at the woman who happens to be Nerezza.

"Who are you?" Tsuname asked the woman angrily.

Nerezza ignored the question and called someone in Italian to come inside the kitchen.

Footsteps were heard approaching the kitchen slowly. Nerezza moved away so that the boy that she called could come through.

A boy, who was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, white pants and black boot-like shoes, came inside the kitchen. Tsuname was surprised to see the boy for he resembled her a lot except that he is a boy and his hair was shorter.

"Wha-What...?" Tsuname stuttered.

Tsuname's friends and even Reborn was surprised to see the boy. They can't believe that there was someone who looked exactly like Tsuname.

Tsuname felt a lot of pain in her chest. She glared at her father. A painful smile was seen on her face. She could almost conclude on what the boy's connection to them.

"Dad... Who... are they?" Tsuname asked Iemitsu.

Iemitsu looked at Tsuname before bowing. Tears have started to fall in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Tsuname-chan!"

"WHO ARE THEY?!"

Iemitsu, Reborn and Tsuname's friends flinched at Tsuname's raised voice which was filled with anger, pain and hatred. They never saw her became like that before.

The boy sighed and began to introduce himself smugly.

"My name is Natsuyushi Sawada. I am the new Vongola Decimo who had replaced you, sorella... Or should I say... Tsuname-nee-chan..."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is filled with drama... I can't believe it... Anyway, sorry for the long update... here's the new chapter. I hope you guys would like this... :)

Thank you for your reviews **Soul Vrazy**, **dream-of-silent-death**, **BloodyDarkNaruto**, **TheKawaiiStar21**, **VenomRogue**, **xChaos RebornX**, **iKanra26**, **tarious123**, **hinamori chrome**, and **Ayz283**!

**VenomRogue:** About Damian... It's still a secret but he will in the future chapters. Just wait... Hehehe... There, I revealed some spoilers. :D

**iKanra26: **Yup... She sure has... :)

**tarious123:** Yes, it's one of my favourite genres. I tried to write one without any femTsuna part but I ended up writing it. Well, there's nothing I can do about it... Hehehe... :)

**Ayz283:** It's a S-E-C-R-E-T... but your patience will soon be rewarded since the answer to your questions is almost near. Hehehe... :D

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: Back in Time part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Beta-ed by: **PetiteSkylark

* * *

**Alternative Reality II**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Back in Time (part two: The feelings that should have never been awakened!)**

Everyone was gathered in the living room including Tsuname and her friends. Tsuname's friends glared at Yushi who was sitting across Tsuname. Yushi stared at Tsuname whose face was completely void of emotion. He didn't even like her even for a split second because she was the legitimate daughter of Iemitsu. He was raised by his Italian mother solely to steal everything away from Nana and Tsuname. His mother used him just to get Iemitsu from them.

Yushi hated Tsuname because she grew up in a loving environment unlike him who was raised as a tool by the people around him including his mother. The fact that his father didn't recognize him as a son was the greatest pain that he ever felt. Deep inside his heart, he had somehow hoped that he would be accepted by his father when they finally met but that didn't happen yet. The pain that he felt all those years, he blamed and directed it all to Tsuname. If only she didn't exist, then Iemitsu would recognize and accept him as a son. He wanted to let her experience all the pain that he felt that's why he acted cruelly at their first meeting.

Nana and Nerezza had a verbal battle between them. Even though Nana was the legal wife, she was somehow intimidated by Nerezza's social status and evil side. After all, Nerezza came from a rich and influential family unlike Nana who was just an ordinary civilian and good-hearted one. Nerezza would have slapped Nana if Iemitsu didn't grab her hand and prevented it from reaching Nana's cheeks.

Nerezza stared at Iemitsu who was glaring at her. "Why? Why are you protecting her?"

Iemitsu pushed Nerezza away from Nana. "Do you really have to ask the obvious?"

Nerezza gasped and glared at Nana. Nana just stood behind Iemitsu and remained silent. She decided to run inside their room and that's where she cried to her heart's content. Even if Iemitsu protected her from Nerezza, she still can't forgive Iemitsu for betraying her.

Tsuname finally stood up and met her father's gaze. Iemitsu could see from Tsuname's eyes that she had somehow changed. The pain and hate was seen in her eyes but it was all suppressed by her.

"Dad... Please take you're OTHER family away from here..." Tsuname said coldly.

Her voice and tone had surprised Iemitsu, Reborn, and her friends. They never heard her talk like that. There was no tinge of kindness and gentleness in her voice. It was as if like the person standing before them was not the Tsuname that they knew.

"Tsuname..." Iemitsu tried to approach his daughter.

Tsuname smiled at him but it was full of cruelty, pain and hate. Iemitsu could almost see the murder in her eyes. "I'll give you ten seconds to leave this place peacefully. Do it or I'll kill each and every one of you. Do I make myself clear? Father..."

Iemitsu dropped his hands on his sides and left. He was soon followed by Nerezza and Yushi.

Yushi looked at Tsuname over his shoulders and glared at her. "Are you really going to kill us here?"

Tsuname didn't look at Yushi at all. She only showed him her back. "I will... That is if you are still in this house once I turn around..."

Yushi left the house without saying anything else. Reborn and Tsuname's friends looked at Tsuname who was trembling so hard on where she was standing. Chrome and Lambi would have approached her but they were driven away by Tsuname.

"What are you waiting for? Get out of here! Your new boss is just outside of this house." Tsuname told them without looking at them.

"Boss..." Chrome hesitated as she approached Tsuname with Lambi in her arms.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Tsuname shouted angrily.

Her friends flinched at her raised voice. Kusakabe took Chrome by the hand and drag her out of the house. They were soon followed Yoko and Shiro.

Haruo was about to get out as well. He paused for a moment at the doorway before leaving. "Hey, Tsuname... Even if you are no longer the Vongola Decimo, you are still our friend. Our relationship towards you will never stop."

Tsuname was left alone together with Reborn. She still refused to face him like what she did to her father and friends. "Didn't I tell you to get out?"

"You are slowly changing, Tsuname..." Reborn told her as he stared on her back.

Tsuname faced Reborn against her own will. There were tear-stains left on her cheeks. Reborn knew how hurt Tsuname was by Iemitsu's actions. In the time that he spent together with Tsuname, he knew that deep down, even if Tsuname wouldn't say anything to him. He knew that Tsuname was longing for Iemitsu's return to their home since he was always working abroad. Tsuname would always wait like her mother. But this time, he had gone too far. He returned from his work but together with him, was his other family. She was tempted to kill them right then and there when Yushi introduced himself at her. She restrained herself from committing any murder because of her mother. She knew that Nana wouldn't be happy if she hurt or kill other people.

Tsuname smiled at Reborn sadly. Her tears won't stop from falling on her cheeks. "That can't be helped, Reborn... I've waited for Dad to come home all these years... I've grown suspicious about him when he was gone for so long. I thought that it was just because of work... How wrong of me to think of that... I should have known that he has another family to come home too."

"It's not my position to tell you this but... Please listen to what Iemitsu has to say..." (Reborn)

"Why would I? I don't want to say this but... I don't want to have any connection to the person who had abandoned me and mother..." (Tsuname)

"Iemitsu didn't abandon you and your mother. There must be some sort of explanation on why did this happen."

"Explanation? Hehehe... Hahaha... More like an excuse... He was gone for so long without telling us anything! Months and years have passed by! Even if he returns, he would just stay here for a few days! Three days was the longest time that he spent here with us! If I knew better, he must be staying together with his other family back then without saying anything to us!" Tsuname shouted her true feelings at Reborn angrily.

"Tsuname..." Reborn tried to speak but he was cut off by her.

"GET OUT! GO TO WHERE YOUR NEW STUDENT IS! YOU ARE A PROFESSIONAL HITMAN, AREN'T YOU? WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO YOUR JOB AND GET OUT OF HERE?! THE NEW VONGOLA DECIMO IS WAITING!" Tsuname turned her back on Reborn while stopping her tears from falling.

Reborn tilted his fedora and went out of the house. How he wished to get his adult body back... He didn't get attached to any person before but it all changed when he met Tsuname. He wanted to abandon everything just to stay by her side but he knew that, that would be impossible.

Once everything had quieted down, Tsuname fell to her knees and cried buckets of tears. She sat on a floor and covered her face with her palms.

"Hehehe... I... must get... a hold of... myself... If... I hurt... someone... mom will... be sad... Hehehe... Hahaha... Waaahhh..."

* * *

Outside Tsuname's house, Tsuname's guardians glared at Yushi. Yushi met their gaze and smirked. Whether he likes them or not... Whether they like him or not... All of them will be forced to work alongside each other.

"Hm... Starting from now on, I'll expect all of you to work under me." Yushi ordered all of them like a boss.

Haruo clicked his tongue and grabbed Yushi by the collar of his shirt. "Don't give me that shit! As if I'll listen to you! Even if you become the new Vongola Decimo, Tsuname is still our boss!"

Haruo was restrained by Yoko and Shiro. They grabbed his arm and pulled the two men away from each other. They were stopped from their fighting when Chrome announced something that surprised everyone including Reborn.

"Reborn-san, starting from now on, I won't become the Vongola's Mist Guardian..." Chrome suddenly announced to all of them.

All heads turned to Chrome. Her fellow guardians were completely shocked at what she said. Chrome laid down Lambi on the ground and bowed to them before leaving. She can't stand seeing Tsuname cry in pain like that. No matter what happens, she won't leave Tsuname's side even if it was Tsuname herself would drive them away.

Kusakabe scratched the back of his head and did the same thing. "If Tsuname is no longer the Vongola Decimo then there's no point for me to stay as the Vongola's Cloud Guardian. I only became one so that I could protect her... that is all."

With that, Kusakabe left the group. He won't work under the Vongola that threw his friend away like a piece of thrash just only because she was born a woman.

Shiro clicked his tongue and decided to leave as well. "This is ridiculous! I am not going to work under him!"

"Shiro!" Yoko chased Shiro who left their group as well.

Reborn sighed and looked at Haruo. "Are you going to leave as well?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Haruo walked pass Reborn. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Lambi in tears.

"Are you going to leave? Or will you remain as the Vongola's Lightning Guardian?" Haruo asked Lambi whose fists were trembling.

"I-I..." Lambi stuttered.

Lambi became the Vongola's Lightning Guardian just to protect Tsuname. When her family heard about it, they were so proud and happy for her. She doesn't want to make her family sad but she didn't want to leave Tsuname either. She was torn between her family and Tsuname. In the end, she chose her family.

"I... I'll stay as the Vongola's Lightning Guardian, Haruo!" Lambi replied while stopping her tears from falling.

Haruo patted Lambi's head in understanding and left. "That's your choice, Lambi..."

Yushi placed his hands inside his pockets and stood beside Lambi. "I can't believe you chose me over Tsuname."

Lambi met Yushi's gaze and glared at him. "Don't misunderstand! I didn't choose you! I chose my family! If I'll be asked, I prefer Tsuname-nee as the Vongola Decimo!"

Lambi run off somewhere after talking back at Yushi. Reborn stood beside Yushi and tilted his fedora.

"Happy now? Now, that you and your mother destroyed a part of her life? You only have one guardian... I will train you to become the next Vongola Boss but it will be up to you to find your own family... your own guardians..." Reborn said to Yushi before leaving.

Yushi spared a glance at the house before going back to the hotel where he and his mother stays.

* * *

Iemitsu was forced to get a room in a hotel since he can't go back to his home right now thanks to a certain woman who kept on clinging to him at that very moment. It was still fresh in his memories Nana's crying face.

"Iemitsu... In this way, we can finally become a family." Nerezza said while clinging to Iemitsu's arms.

Due to his anger, Iemitsu choked Nerezza. He was so mad at her that he won't care at all if she died at that very moment. He would have killed her if it wasn't for Yushi who stopped him. He dropped Nerezza on the floor and glared at her.

*cough cough* "Iemitsu..." Nerezza held her neck while looking at Iemitsu who was staring down at her with eyes full of anger and disgust.

"I'll accept and acknowledge our son but I'll never marry you, Nerezza. The only woman that I love is Nana and nobody else... Better plant that on your brain!" Iemitsu went towards his room and left Nerezza who was crying on the floor.

Yushi stared at his mother's state. He left the room since he can't stand seeing his mother that way.

"What a complicated family I was born to..."

* * *

Days have passed and Nana returned to the cheerful self that she is. She was barely hanging on to her sanity because of Tsuname. She still has a daughter to raise so she won't let herself get down because of Iemitsu's betrayal of her. Deep inside her, she wanted to know on why Iemitsu did that but there was something inside her that prevents her from listening to Iemitsu.

Tsuname was back to her normal self and went to school like how she used to. She buried all the negative feelings inside her. She was afraid that there was something inside her that was threatening to come out if she let those feelings control her. She left her house after making sure that her mother was okay. She didn't know that that would be the last day where she will see her mother alive.

**... ... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Meanwhile, a secret meeting between Nerezza and the higher ups of Vongola who were against Tsuname were held in a high-class restaurant. They were all discussing on what to do with Tsuname. With Tsuname's knowledge about the mafia, they can't just leave her alive like nothing happened. Worst, they can't have two Vongola Decimos living at the same time. It will just split Vongola into two if one of them is still alive.

Nerezza suggested on killing Tsuname since there was no other way. She even convinced them to kill Nana in the process because there was the possibility that Nana might know about the mafia. Deep inside her heart, she just wanted Nana dead so that she can have Iemitsu to herself.

After talking about it for hours, the higher ups landed to a decision on killing both Tsuname and Nana. Nerezza was screaming for joy deep inside when she heard the decision. She made sure that she will be the one who would kill Nana in the process.

**... ... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Yushi was enrolled in Namimori School. The worst thing was that, he was placed in the same class with Tsuname. The students were completely shocked to see him. Most of them assumed that he was Tsuname's twin brother because of their appearance. They thought that he was a dame person like Tsuname but when he began answering all of the teachers' questions correctly and showed all of his talents, he became an instant celebrity in the school campus.

The students began to follow him and listened to all of his demands and orders. There was only one order which he gave to the students and that was to make Tsuname's life in school like hell. Thanks to that order, a whole bunch of students began bullying and hurting Tsuname but she didn't do anything to fight back.

Tsuname suppressed the anger and hatred that was building up inside her. The negative feelings and thoughts that she felt when she learned about her father's betrayal were threatening to come out. Her inner self was screaming for bloodshed and murder. Yoko, Shiro and Kusakabe have a hard time droving all those students away from her.

Yoko, Shiro and Kusakabe stood protectively in front of Tsuname. They glared at Yushi who was just standing nearby watching Tsuname gets bullied and hurt by the students.

"Tch! Destroying her family is not enough for you?! You still want to hurt her that badly?" Shiro said angrily to Yushi.

Shiro would have punched Yushi if it wasn't for Yoko who was restraining him.

Yushi sneered at Shiro's remark. "Heh! I want her to experience the same pain that I've felt all those years. She, who has been loved and accepted by father, I want her to suffer."

Before a fight between Shiro and Yushi erupted, Tsuname stopped them and left. It was useless for them to fight against each other.

Despite Yushi's popularity in school, there were still some students who were jealous at him. It was in the afternoon when those students began to gang up on him. He was able to dispose all of them given with all the training that he received in his younger years.

One of those students brought out a knife and tried to stab Yushi. Yushi used his right arm to block the attack. The knife got stuck on Yushi's arm that was bleeding. He kicked the student in the gut to knock the air out of him. The student's companions got scared of Yushi. They ran off together with their unconscious friend. Yushi was left in the school's back side with a bleeding arm.

He took the knife out and that made the bleeding worst. He didn't want to go to the infirmary because he knew that the school's doctor would question him non-stop on what happened to him. His fans and subordinates were also the same. He sat on the ground and leaned on the school wall.

A hand reached out to his bleeding arm which surprised him a lot. He looked at the source and he was surprised to see Tsuname beside him treating his wound.

"You... What are you...?" Yushi asked her shockingly.

Tsuname cleaned his wound and wrapped a white cloth on it to stop its bleeding. "Just stay still..."

Yushi remained silent and stared at Tsuname's face. The only thing that he saw was the gentleness and kindness of Tsuname. He never saw the cruel and evil side of Tsuname that he saw in her house before when she threatened to kill all of them.

After Tsuname made sure that the bleeding had stopped, she stood up and tried to leave but he she was stopped by Yushi.

"Why did you help me?" Yushi asked her gently.

He can't understand her for being kind to him despite all the things that he had done to her.

Tsuname looked at him and smiled. "That's because I don't want to see my little brother get hurt..."

Yushi stared at Tsuname's eyes. He can see that there was no lie when she said those words to him. After all the things that he had done to her, she just returned it with kindness. It made him hate himself more.

"You see me as a little brother? You still accepted me as your little brother despite all the things that I've done to you?" (Yushi)

Tsuname reached out to his hair and ruffled it. She smiled at him like there was nothing wrong in their family. "I'm sorry for the way that I've acted before. I was completely surprised at the sudden revelation that I wasn't able to sort my feelings back then. What's done is done... You were born and became my little brother... Whether I accept you or not, you are still my little brother. Nothing can change that..."

Yushi looked away and regretted all of his actions towards his elder sister.

"Well, I have to go now... If you see Dad, please tell him that I'm willing to listen to his story anytime he wants. Bye, Yushi!" Tsuname started to back away and left.

Yushi touched the top of his head where Tsuname touched him before. He blushed when he remembered her warmth. "I'm sorry... Onee-chan..."

* * *

The sun had already set when Tsuname reached her home. She felt that something strange happened in the house. The house was eerily quiet. She searched for her mother but she can't find her anywhere.

"Mom? Mom, where are you?" Tsuname searched her entire household for Nana but she can't find her anywhere.

She went out of the house to search for Nana. The fear in her heart was getting stronger as the seconds passed by.

When she reached outside their house, gunshots were fired towards her. She leaped sideways and looked at the source. She saw men in black suits that were pointing guns at her. There were approximately five of them.

The men began firing at her which she evaded easily. She went on her dying will mode and flew out of the men's eyesight. The men tried to shot her down but she was just too fast for them.

A black car approached the men in black suit. They got inside of it and chased Tsuname. The glass on the car's window had been slid down. A man brought out a machine gun and fired it at Tsuname who was flying a few meters above them.

Tsuname flew left and right just to avoid the bullets. She looked down at the car. She was surprised to see the Vongola's insignia in the front side of the car.

"_Vongola?! Tch! Those people...! They really want me dead!"_ Tsuname thought to herself.

She increased her speed to leave those men behind her.

**... ... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Meanwhile, Iemitsu received Tsuname's message from Yushi. He hugged his son and showed him his gratitude before leaving the hotel. No matter what happens, he would build his family whole again.

Yushi smiled after his father. He decided to search for his mother whom he never saw since morning.

"Where is mother?" Yushi asked no one in particular as he searched for his mother in the hotel.

**... ... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Back to where Tsuname is, she found her mother being held captive by Nerezza's men at the riverside where she met Haruo. Nerezza was pointing a gun at Nana and she was saying something to her which Tsuname couldn't hear. Unfortunately, Nana was kidnapped by Nerezza and her men when Tsuname was not around. Driven by fear and worry towards her mother, Tsuname flew as quickly as she could to her mother's side.

"Damn! MAMA!" Tsuname screamed desperately.

**... ... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Nerezza slapped Nana's face countless times before slamming her head on the ground. She really hated Nana from the bottom of her heart for stealing Iemitsu from her.

"If it wasn't for you...! If it wasn't for you, Iemitsu would have loved and married me!" Nerezza screamed as she pulled Nana by the hair.

Nana met Nerezza's gaze and smiled. "I think... I was wrong... Iemitsu might have not betrayed me. You did something to him so that you could have a child from him, isn't it? If you are using your son as a tool for getting Iemitsu and in destroying my family, then I pity your son... How unfortunate of him to have a mother like you..."

Nerezza gritted her teeth and threw Nana's head on the ground. "QUIET! How dare you talk back to me?! You are just some mere commoner!"

Nerezza panted while Nana tried to stand in her feet. Nerezza ordered her men to get Nana. Nana was grabbed by the arms. Her arms were placed behind her. Nerezza cocked her gun and pointed it to Nana. Nana became scared at what will happen to her. She can't die not unless she sees and talk to Iemitsu again.

Nana closed her eyes shut. _"Iemitsu!"_

"Die! You slut! Iemitsu will be mine once you're dead!" Nerezza said as she tried to pull the trigger.

A trail of sky flames suddenly appeared in front of Nerezza which caused her to pull back her gun. She took a few steps backwards to avoid the burning flames. The flames scattered and surrounded Nana protectively. The men that were holding her down were forced to release her to avoid the flames.

Nana looked around the flames before looking above her. There, she saw Tsuname floating around in her dying will mode.

"Tsuname-chan?" Nana couldn't believe at what she saw.

Nerezza glared at Tsuname who landed in front of Nana with an angry look on her face. "You... How dare you..."

Tsuname flew towards Nerezza quickly. She backhanded Nerezza's face which caused for the woman to fly several meters from the ground. Nerezza dropped her gun on the ground which Tsuname crushed easily with her right foot.

"How dare you hurt mom... I won't forgive you!" Tsuname said coldly while emitting strong sky flames from her hands and feet.

Nana trembled at her daughter's state. "Tsuname... No... Don't... Don't kill other people, Tsuname... No matter how evil they are, you must not kill!"

Tsuname ignored her mother's words and began attacking Nerezza who stood up and held her red cheeks where Tsuname backhanded her. Nerezza would have received a direct blow if it wasn't for one of her men who protected her.

The man was a storm flame user. He blocked Tsuname's punch with both of his arms. A small crate appeared below him due to the force of Tsuname's punch.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Tsuname said as she kicked the man at his sides.

"Graahh...!" The man coughed out some blood after the kick as he flew off the charts.

Nerezza looked at the man and then to Tsuname who was staring down at her. She swore that she saw some sparks of black flames mixed in Tsuname's sky flame.

"What in the world...?" Nerezza said to herself.

Tsuname was forced to get away from Nerezza when more of Nerezza's flame user's men arrived and ganged up on Tsuname.

The flame that was protecting Nana was slowly disappearing as Tsuname grew weaker and weaker against the men who were ganging up on her. Tsuname was thrown to the ground when the man caught her by the ankles.

Tsuname glared at the man with murder in her eyes. She swore that she is going to kill each and every one of them.

"Hehehe... Hahaha..." Tsuname laughed coldly.

She flew towards the man who threw her on the ground and ripped his head off. Nana covered her mouth with her palms. She can't stand seeing Tsuname covered with blood.

"Tsuname-chan... Please stop... TSUNAME!" Nana screamed desperately as she ran towards where Tsuname was fighting.

**... ... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Iemitsu searched for Nana and Tsuname. When he arrived in his house, he was surprised to find no one there. He got worried when he noticed some bullet marks left on the wall near the gate. He began his search for his wife and daughter. He knew that Nerezza was the one behind all of this.

"Nana... Tsuname... Please stay alive!" Iemitsu hoped as he searched for the two most important persons in his life.

Meanwhile, Yushi left the hotel when he heard from one of his subordinates that his mother left in order to have some "private talk" with Nana.

"Damn it! Don't hurt onee-chan's mom... MOTHER!" Yushi shouted as he searched the entire Namimori in search of his mother.

**... ... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Tsuname was covered in blood by the people that she killed. She was even smiling as she licked the blood that was at the corner of her lips.

Reborn finally appeared on the battlefield. He saw one of the Vongola's men who were chasing Tsuname before. He sent a report to Vongola Nono to inform him about some of the Vongola's men who were trying to kill Tsuname and her mother. To his surprise, the Ninth was completely unaware about what happened. Reborn decided to take in his hands to stop them from killing Tsuname. The Ninth decided to hunt down all the higher ups of Vongola that were working under him that ordered for Tsuname and Nana's death.

Reborn stared at the corpse that was scattered around Tsuname. He noticed the black flames that were mixed in Tsuname's sky flames. This time, it was more visible.

"Tsuname!" Reborn called unto Tsuname.

Tsuname looked at Reborn and smirked evilly. "You taught me to fight back when I am getting bullied or hurt by others, right? Here is what you want... Reborn..."

"Tch!" Reborn clicked his tongue.

He decided to shoot Tsuname before she could kill more people. His shots were deflected by Tsuname's flames that were getting darker as the seconds passed.

Tsuname raised her arms and swung a whip-like flame towards Reborn and to the enemies around her. Reborn jumped backwards to avoid the whip-like flames.

Tsuname would have done more if Nana didn't grab her arms. She looked at her mother who was standing before her while in tears.

"Tsuname... Please stop... Get a hold of yourself... Please..." Nana pleaded her daughter.

Tsuname's cold features turned into gentle ones. The dark flames that were mixed in her sky flames disappeared. She would have returned to her gentle nature if it wasn't for Nerezza who shot Nana at the back.

Nerezza got a hold of a gun and shot Nana with it until her bullets ran off. The men sent by the Vongola's higher ups caught up with them. They rained down bullets on Nana and Tsuname. Nana used her entire strength and body to protect Tsuname.

Tsuname fell on the ground with Nana above her. She was completely bathed with Nana's blood that was lying limp above her. Tears fell on her eyes as she shook her mother's dead body for any signs of life.

"Mom? Mom... MOM! Open your eyes! Please! Don't... Don't leave me alone, please!" Tsuname cried desperately.

Nerezza laughed cruelly as she saw Nana completely dead while Tsuname was filled with Nana's blood. "She's dead? Ahahaha...! Hahahaha...! Yes... YES! Iemitsu is now MINE! Mine alone! Ahahaha...!"

Due to his anger, Reborn shot those men dead. He would have killed Nerezza next if he didn't saw Tsuname emitted strong flames due to her anger. A big crate appeared below her as the force on her flames grew stronger and stronger. Reborn realized that Tsuname was getting out of control of herself.

"Tsuname, stop!" Reborn shouted as he tried to stop her.

Tsuname flew towards Nerezza. Her knuckles were completely covered by her flames. She would have punched Nerezza but Iemitsu arrived and stopped her from killing Nerezza.

Iemitsu saw Nana's dead body. He was completely saddened and loss at heart when he saw her dead. He has so many things that he wanted to tell her. He wasn't able to explain things clearly to her yet. He hated Nerezza because he knew that she was the one behind all of this but he can't let his daughter's hands get tainted any longer.

"Tsuname, stop this! Your mom won't be happy if you do this!" Iemitsu said as he held Tsuname's fists. He was also in his dying will mode to match Tsuname's strength.

Nerezza cowered in fear as she saw Tsuname's angry state. She hid behind Iemitsu for protection against Tsuname's assault.

"You... Why are you... protecting her? She... just killed Mama right before my eyes!" Tsuname screamed angrily.

Iemitsu was shocked to see Tsuname's sky flames turned into dark ones right before him. "Wh-what...?"

Reborn clicked his tongue as he stared at Tsuname's flames. "Tch! It was really the Flame of Darkness!"

Yushi finally arrived at where the commotion was happening. On his way there, he saw some flames flying to the sky. He realized that, that must be the place where his mother brought Nana. When he arrived there, he was surprised to see Tsuname and Iemitsu fighting. Nerezza ran towards him and hugged him.

Nerezza ordered her son to kill Tsuname as well but he refused to do it because she was his sister. Yushi had finally realized his mistakes and accepted Tsuname as his sister. He planned on returning the position of Vongola Decimo to her. Unfortunately, it was all too late.

Tsuname held unto Iemitsu's head. Her dark flames scattered around his body like he was in fire. She threw him off and flew to where Nerezza is. To protect his mother, Yushi went on dying will mode and confronted an angry Tsuname before him. He kicked Tsuname but his foot was caught by Tsuname. Tsuname grab his feet and threw him on the river. Yushi felt a lot of pain as his entire body smashed into the water.

Completely unprotected, Nerezza pulled the trigger on her gun. Unfortunately, she ran out of bullets. Tsuname grabbed her by the face. She burned Nerezza's face with her dark flames.

Nerezza broke free from Tsuname's grasp. She cried and tried to put off the flame that destroyed half of her face.

Tsuname would have done more cruel things to her if Iemitsu didn't appear and punched her on the gut to knock her unconscious.

Tsuname glared at Iemitsu and grabbed him by the shirt before losing consciousness. She was crying as she threatened her father. "You... Where... were you... all this time? Tch! You and the others... will pay... I swear... I'm going... to kill all of you... and destroy the Vongola... All of you... will pay... for hurting me... and killing mama..."

Iemitsu caught Tsuname. He carried her to where Nana's corpse was lying. He took both of them in his arms and cried.

Yushi came out from the waters. He called unto his men to clean up all the mess that happened there. He approached his father who was crying while hugging his dead wife and unconscious daughter.

"I'm sorry; father... onee-chan..." Yushi apologized to all of them in behalf of his mother.

Minutes later, men in black suits that were completely loyal to Vongola Nono and Yushi's men arrived and cleaned up the mess. They brought Iemitsu, Tsuname, and Nana's body to the hospital.

* * *

The Ninth rode his private plane to get to Japan as quickly as he could. He arrived in the hospital together with Haruo, Yoko, Shiro and Lambi. It was a coincidence that they arrived at the same time. They've heard about what happened to Tsuname. The ex-guardians tried to contact Chrome and Kusakabe but they couldn't get a hold of them.

Nerezza was also brought to the hospital so that her burnt face can be treated.

Haruo let out all of his anger on Yushi who accepted all the blame. He was stopped by Yoko and Shiro who were also mad at what happened.

Timoteo tried to console Iemitsu who was just sitting on the bench outside of Tsuname's room. Iemitsu was completely quiet and unresponsive. The sudden loss of Nana was a real shock to him. His relationship towards Tsuname was no good either.

Lambi entered Tsuname's room all by herself. Inside there, she saw Reborn sitting at the side of Tsuname's bed. For the first time, she didn't try to kill or annoy Reborn. She climbed onto the bed and held on Tsuname's hand.

"Is Tsuname-nee alright?" Lambi asked Reborn.

"I don't know, stupid cow..." Reborn tilted his fedora to hide his emotions.

Reborn was forced to leave the room when the Ninth called him to ask him the entire details on what happened. Fortunately, the higher ups of Vongola that wanted Tsuname dead were held captive. Timoteo was thinking on what to do with them.

Lambi's grip on Tsuname's hands grew tighter. "Tsuname-nee... Please stay with us..."

Haruo, Yoko and Shiro entered the room to check on Tsuname who was still unconscious. They were forced to leave when the visiting hours ended. When all of the visitors left, a mist had suddenly appeared in the room. The mist had slowly revealed Chrome who was holding onto her trident. She approached Tsuname who just woke up.

Chrome can see from her boss' eyes that she was no longer the Tsuname that she and her fellow guardians knew. The only thing that she knew was that she turned into somebody else.

"Boss..." Chrome tried to have some conversation with Tsuname.

Tsuname looked at Chrome with cold eyes. "What did you came here for?"

"I..." Chrome shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Tell me what you want boss... I'll follow you wherever you go. No matter what you do, I will support you. I'll do anything that you want..."

"Anything that I want?" Tsuname smiled coldly.

"Yes..." Chrome answered seriously.

"Even if I order you to kill and destroy the Vongola?" (Tsuname)

There was a long pause before Chrome answered. "Yes, Boss..."

"Hm... I understand..." Tsuname sat on her bed.

The room were lighted up by her dark flames which caught Chrome surprise.

"Boss... Your flame..." Chrome stared at Tsuname's new flame.

"I don't need the Sky flame any longer. This flame is far stronger compared to the sky flame that I once hold. Hehehe... I'll use this newly discovered power to make all those people pay for hurting me and killing mother! Hehehe...! Hahaha...!" Tsuname laughed cruelly.

An explosion had suddenly erupted in Tsuname's room which brought Iemitsu to reality. Timoteo, Iemitsu, Yushi, Reborn and Tsuname's friends rushed to her room. When they arrived there, the room was completely burnt and destroyed. Near the door was a nurse's burnt dead body. They searched for Tsuname but they can't find her anywhere.

Another explosion had erupted again in the morgue. Yushi, Reborn, Yoko and Shiro ran towards there. They saw some unconscious employees of the hospital near the morgue. They approached the place where Nana was being held. When they arrived there, they found out that Nana's body disappeared without any trace. Reborn informed Iemitsu and Timoteo about what happened.

Iemitsu ran out of the hospital to search for Tsuname and Nana. Timoteo massaged his forehead because of the stress that was building up inside him. Reborn stayed by Timoteo's side while Yushi and Tsuname's friends joined Iemitsu in searching for her.

"Tsuname! Tsuname! Where are you?! TSUNAME!" Iemitsu screamed desperately as he searched the hospital and its neighbouring places.

Right across the hospital was the woods. The trees' shadows were hiding Tsuname, Chrome and Kusakabe from the people's eyesight. Tsuname was leaning on one of the tree trunks as she stared at her father's pitiable state. Chrome was standing beside her while Kusakabe carried Nana's corpse. Nana's disappearance from the morgue Kusakabe's doing.

Tsuname pushed herself away from the tree trunk. Her eyes were filled with coldness, anger and hate as she directed those cold looks to her entire family who were searching for her and Nana.

"Just you wait... I'll return all the things that you have done to me and mother a thousand times more!"

Tsuname left the place together with Chrome and Kusakabe who still remained loyal to her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sad to say... but here is another cliff hanger... Hehehe... Sorry, guys...

Thank you for your reviews **Soul Vrazy**, **dream-of-silent-death**, **VenomRogue**, **TheKawaiiStar21**, **Guest**, **Juusan13**, **BloodyDarkNaruto**, **Ciry**, and **Ayz283**!

**Ciry:** Hahaha... You have so many questions... Unfortunately, I can't answer any of those because if I did, I'll be telling some spoilers. Sorry about that... :)

To the anonymous reviewer who said that the previous chapter was "full of drama", I am COMPLETELY AWARE of that. I even said from my Author's Notes that it was filled with drama, right? Now, please don't state the obvious... I'm not stupid or slow on not to realize that simple thing... Despite all of that, thank you for spending your time in giving me a review. In the end, your review had somehow made me laugh even though I was somehow irritated at first for just a few seconds. :D

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: Human Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Beta-ed by: **PetiteSkylark

* * *

**Alternative Reality II**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Human Emotions**

The room, where Tsuna and the others were gathered, was filled with silence. They couldn't believe that Tsuname, who was a cold-hearted person, could be as nice as an angel. Tsuna was fuming with anger as well. If there was someone to blame with Tsuname's change, then that would be Yushi's mom and those men in Vongola who were completely against Tsuname's succession. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He realized that another set of misfortune will befall on them if he let his anger took control. Besides, past is past. Even if he tried to kill Nerezza, his mother in that world will never return to life. Top it off; Yushi's mom had disappeared after the Vongola's Downfall three years ago together with Iemitsu, the Ninth, Varia and the other allied families of Vongola when Tsuname returned just to kill all of them.

Yushi relayed the story about the Vongola's downfall. It caught all of them off guard during that time. They've heard about a new mafia family called Mascalzone Famiglia who was rising to the tops by killing other mafia families and stealing their powers and knowledge. It never came to their mind that it was Tsuname who was leading that family. When they found out who was the leader of Mascalzone, the Ninth lost the will to fight Tsuname. He tried to talk her out of it and decided to make a peace treaty with her. At that time, Xanxus was completely against it.

Tsuname completely agreed on the Ninth's request. The place assigned for signing their agreement was the Mascalzone's mansion. Signing the treaty was Nono's greatest mistake. An ambush was waiting for him in the mansion which was played by Tsuname. Since that time, Nono wasn't able to return and no one knew what happened next. The next thing that happened was the Vongola suffered a lot of casualties and damages. Without their head to lead them, the Vongola Family was thrown into disarray. One by one all of them fell, not even the aid provided by the other families could save them. Those families who helped the Vongola have suffered Tsuname's cruelty without any mercy. The Arcobalenos couldn't even do anything, especially when Tsuname used the "Tri-ni-sette" against them.

The "Tri-ni-sette" was a powerful weapon invented by the Estraneo Family with the aim to defeat the Arcobaleno. It was in a form of dust which was being scattered in the air. Any Arcobaleno was rendered powerless once they got affected by it. "Tri-ni-sette" was stolen when Tsuname attacked the Estraneo and destroyed it. The Estraneo Famiglia was the first family that she destroyed when she became Mascalzone Primo. It was soon followed by the Beccio Family, Difo Family, and Nuevo Family. The Sciamano Family wasn't even spared by Tsuname's tyranny. She destroyed those families just to gain more strength, power and knowledge.

The other mafia families who had seen Mascalzone's power sided with the Mascalzone, especially those families who had a bad relationship with the Vongola like the Pesca, Macchina and Todd Families. With their aid, the Mascalzone have grown more powerful. The accumulated strength that the Mascalzone gained was used to bring the downfall of Vongola.

After hearing the entire story, Tsuna and his friends didn't know what to say or how to react. It was Ryohei who destroyed the silence in the room first.

"I don't understand anything to the EXTREME! But if there is one to blame with Tsuna's counterpart changes, that would be your mom's fault and those old men, Yushi Sawada! Isn't that right?" Ryohei exclaimed while crossing his arms.

"You Lawn-head! After all that he told us, that is the only thing that you understood?!" Gokudera screamed as he slammed his hands on top of the table.

"Maa~ Maa~ Gokudera calmed down…" Yamamoto tried to calm Gokudera who just screamed more curses at him.

"Oya… Despite all of that, I can't believe that we got dragged in your world just to be involved in a problem that has nothing to do with us." Mukuro commented from the sidelines while leaning on the wall.

Yushi opened his mouth to protest but he closed it again. Mukuro has a point. It has nothing to do with them.

Tsuna looked at all the people around him then he spoke. "There is one thing that I don't understand…"

Everyone looked at Tsuna quickly. The words that came out from Tsuna's mouth caught their attention and interest.

"What do you mean, Tsuna?" Yushi asked him.

Tsuna shook his head for a moment to clear his thoughts. "I mean… Isn't Tsuname's aim was to destroy the Vongola as her revenge for killing her mother? Then, why is she including those other families as well? Why is she killing other people that have nothing to do with her and throwing this world into disarray?"

Yushi gasped at that sudden question. Tsuna was right. Tsuname's only aim was to get even with the Vongola who hurt her and her mother. He began to wonder if that was just her only aim. The Vongola fell because of her and a lot of innocent mafia families have gotten involved in her revenge. They were already defeated but why wasn't she stopping? Why was she still continuing her reign of terror? He held his head as a headache came to attack him.

"I… don't know… I don't know… I just can't understand her any longer… She's no longer the sister that I knew." Yushi said as he held his forehead.

Hibari began to speak who had remained quiet all those times. "Hn~ another thing… How did you know our existence? Judging by your actions, it seems like you already know that we are coming to this world."

This time, it was Hayako who answered him. "Lady Stella, the current head of the Sciamano Famiglia and the only survivor, informed us about your existence. She told us that the Vongola Family from another world is the key in defeating Tsuname. She even told us to find all of you as soon as possible before Tsuname could get a hold of you."

Tsuna clenched his fist when he heard Hayako's answer. He just remembered what Stella told him when he first arrived in Tsuname's world.

_"I want you to stop someone. That person's actions are throwing this world into destruction. If that person succeeds, I doubt that this world and the other parallel worlds will remain intact."_

Gokudera noticed the troubled expression on Tsuna's face. He could tell that helping the Vongola gain its former status wasn't the main reason why they were called in to that world. "Juudaime, is there something wrong?"

"It seems like she is the one whom Stella-sensei is referring to…" Tsuna murmured to himself but it was heard by everyone.

"What do you mean, herbivore?" Kyoka asked him.

"You know, Lady Stella?" Mikuro added another question.

"What is Stella-sensei doing in this world?" Yamamoto tilted his head in confusion.

Tsuna nodded as a response to Mikuro's question. "When I arrived in this world, I met Stella-sensei's counterpart whom you guys called Lady Stella. She told me to stop someone because that person's actions are throwing this world into destruction. If that person succeeds, this world and the other parallel worlds will be destroyed. I think she was referring to Tsuname. I don't know what Tsuname is planning but whatever it is; it is leading this world to destruction. If she succeeds, it might affect our world as well. And Yamamoto, the Stella that I met before is Stella-sensei's counterpart."

Mukuro smirked and straightened himself. He went to the door to leave the room. "Kufufu… My mistake… It seems like it really has something to do with us."

Yushi decided to end everything and called it a day so that they could rest.

* * *

As they left one by one, Tsuna and Lambi was the only one left in the room. Tsuna looked at Lambi who has a sad look on her face while staring on the floor.

Lambi raised her head and met Tsuna's gaze. "If only Mama is still alive, Tsuname-nee will never do any of those things."

Tsuna kneeled down in front of Lambi who was completely tearing up. He pulled her into a hug and that made the girl break down. "Lambi…"

Lambi hugged Tsuna's neck and buried her face to his shoulders. His warmth had somehow reminded her of Tsuname's warmth when she was still living together with her.

"Waaahhh…! If only Mama is still alive… wah! Tsuname-nee won't… Tsuname-nee won't change! Waaahhh…! If only Mama is… If only Mama is… WWWAAAHHH…!" Lambi sniffed and cried. She cried and cried until she fell asleep on Tsuna's arms.

Tsuna kept on rubbing circles on Lambi's back to ease her pain. He picked her up when she fell asleep in his arms. As he left the room while carrying Lambi, her words kept on replaying on Tsuna's head.

"If only Mama is still alive… Huh?" Tsuna murmured as he walked on the empty hallways.

Tsuna stopped in his tracks when he realized something. "If only Mama is still alive…? Could it be…? What Tsuname really want is…?"

He shook his head and stared at Lambi's sleeping face that has some tear tracks. He could somehow feel the loneliness and longing that Lambi has for Tsuname. He wiped the tears at the corner of Lambi's eyes with his thumb.

"You are almost the same with her… Your longing for Tsuname made you this sad while Tsuname's longing for Mom made her the person that she is now."

* * *

Inside Tsuna's room, Tsuna lied on his bed quietly. He placed his hands at the back of his head and stared at the ceiling. Yushi's story had somehow hurt him. He couldn't believe that his mom was already dead in the world that he was dragged in.

He had considered that if it happened to him, he might have also done the same thing but his mother's teaching in his world and the fact that his mother was still alive and safe prevented him to walk to the dark path, unlike Tsuname.

The door in his room suddenly opened up which revealed Yushi. Tsuna sat up on his bed and stared at Yushi.

"Um… Is there something wrong, Yushi?" Tsuna asked Yushi.

Yushi shook his head a little. "No… I just want to say thank you for putting Lambi to sleep. The truth is that she never gets any proper sleep after nee-san left. She must have sensed her presence within you. I guess it can't be helped though. You are nee-san's counterpart after all. When I saw you for the first time, I thought I've seen the sister that I've met years ago."

A small, sad smile began to appear on Yushi's face. His facial expression showed Tsuna how he regretted his actions towards his sister before.

"By the way, where are the Vongola Rings of this world? I've noticed that you and your guardians don't have it on your fingers." Tsuna asked to quench his curiosity about the rings.

Yushi bit his lower lip before answering. "Nee-san destroyed it three years ago when she attacked the Vongola Mansion. I don't know why she did that though…"

"I see…" Tsuna lied down back on the bed and stared on the ceiling.

Yushi bowed down and left. He decided to let Tsuna have some rest.

As Tsuna drifted to sleep, another question which was for Tsuname escaped his mouth. "Just… What… are you… planning… Tsuname…? What… is it… that… you want… to accomplish…?"

When Tsuna fell asleep, he had a dream about a certain grave which was surrounded by tall trees. A white tombstone stood on top of it. Unfortunately, he couldn't see what was written on the tombstone. He could somehow think that he must be in some forest which he didn't know where. He walked towards the grave to get near it. He noticed that there was someone standing in front of it. As he got nearer, the person's face became clearer. He gasped when he saw who it was.

The person standing in front of the grave was Tsuname who had a sad and lonely look on her face. Tsuna was even surprised to see some tears rolling on her cheeks. The Tsuname that he met at first was completely different from the Tsuname that he was seeing now in front of the grave.

"Mama… Don't worry… It won't be a matter of time and we will see each other again. I'll do anything to open the "gate" even if it means killing those innocent lives and throwing this world into disarray. Whether this world gets destroyed, it doesn't matter. I'll go to the place where you are still alive, Mama. We will be reunited… and no one will get in my way… Not Dad… not Reborn… and most especially not my counterpart…" Tsuname said to herself with her eyes filled with sadness and loneliness while smiling evilly.

"_A "gate"…? What "gate"? What is she talking about?"_ Tsuna thought to himself.

Tsuna's surroundings were suddenly covered in black. He woke up suddenly while panting. He was staring at his room's ceiling. His breathing was uneven which had somehow surprised him. He scanned the place only to find out that he was back again in his room and not in the forest. He sat up and clutched his chest to calm his heart that was breathing so fast.

He looked at the mirror that was attached on the wall near his bed and he was surprised to see some tears falling from his eyes. He wiped his tears but it won't stop. He could sense a great amount of sadness and loneliness that brought pain in his chest. He couldn't stand the pain at all but he didn't know what to do with it. It was somehow driving him crazy. Due to the pain, he remembered what Tsuname looked like in the forest. He looked in the mirror again and his appearance showed him the same expression as Tsuname have in the forest.

"Is this… what you are feeling… Tsuname?"

Tsuna lied back on the bed and curled himself into a ball. He forced himself back to sleep even though the pain was driving him crazy. He could now finally understand why his counterpart was acting like that. The pain of losing Nana took a great blow in Tsuname's personality and thinking.

* * *

Tsuname returned to Italy after that Vongola Hunt. She was standing in front of Nana's grave with a sad expression on her face. It really made her blood boil when she found out that her father and the others were still alive. She kept on pondering on what Basil said. By "others", was he referring to the Varia, the Arcobaleno and most especially her father? She hugged herself and closed her eyes as she remembered everything that happened three years ago when she broke out of the hospital and brought the downfall of Vongola. She opened her eyes again only to smile cruelly. Her eyes were filled with loneliness and sadness as she stared on her mother's grave. It didn't matter to her any longer if her father, Reborn and the others were still alive. She will just kill them again like what she did before but unfortunately, she failed back then. This time, she made sure that failure was not an option.

"Mama… Don't worry… It won't be a matter of time and we will see each other again. I'll do anything to open the "gate" even if it means killing those innocent lives and throwing this world into disarray. Whether this world gets destroyed, it doesn't matter. I'll go to the place where you are still alive, Mama. We will be reunited… and no one will get in my way… Not Dad… not Reborn… and most especially not my counterpart…"

Tsuname resumed back to her twisted ways when she heard some twigs snapping and footsteps coming.

Behind her revealed to be a boy who was about nine years old. He has short mocha-colored hair and brings a big red book that was half his height.

Tsuname turned around and smiled sweetly at the boy. "Oh… Fuuta… What brings you here?"

Fuuta ran towards Tsuname and hugged her with all his heart. "Tsuname-nee! I've heard that you finally came back that's why I came running here. Chrome-nee-san told me that you just returned together with her!"

Tsuname patted Fuuta's head gently. "By the way, how is your ranking?"

Fuuta released Tsuname and looked at her eyes. A bright smile appeared on his face which was filled with joy. "Hahaha…! It's getting more and more accurate as long as it doesn't rain. Also, according to my ranking… Tsuname-nee is still the cruellest, coldest, most evil and heartless mafia boss in the whole mafia community and the Mascalzone Famiglia is still the strongest mafia family compared to Vongola which is the weakest of all!"

Tsuname ruffled Fuuta's hair which showed how delighted she was on the result of his ranking. "By the way, Fuuta… There is something I wanted you to do…"

"Hm?" Fuuta paid attention on what Tsuname was about to say to him.

"Fuuta… You are one of the Six Generals of Mascalzone and a member of the Mascalzone Guardians. You are my Lightning Guardian, correct?" Tsuname walked around like a little girl playing.

Fuuta nodded as an answer to Tsuname's questions.

"I want you to take 1500 people with different flames with you. I want you to lead them and attack the Shimon Famiglia. Don't kill them right away… It won't be fun if you did that. I want you to torture them slowly and lure the remaining Survivors of Vongola out of their hiding place. You could do that, right? It's just a simple task that even a kid like you could do. You won't become one of the Six Generals and became my Lightning Guardian if you couldn't do a simple assignment." Tsuname ordered with a smile full of malice and killing intent plastered on her face.

Fuuta de la Stella is the Mascalzone's Lightning Guardian, the one who replaced Lambi's position. He was once a prisoner of the Estraneo Famiglia due to his ranking powers. He was able to get out of the prison when Tsuname attacked and destroyed the Estraneo Famiglia with her new found family namely the Mascalzone. Tsuname was about to kill him but when she found out about his powers, she spared his life. Even though meeting Tsuname was an accident and saving him was not really her main goal, he still considered her as his saviour. Since then, he joined Tsuname's family and followed her everywhere she goes. He later found out that he had the ability to use lightning flames. He climbed himself to the top and he became her new Lightning Guardian. He killed anyone who got in his way and became one of the six generals of Mascalzone. No matter how twisted and evil Tsuname is, he still loved her like a big sister which he never had. He supported her everything that she does no matter how evil her actions have become.

An evil grin appeared on Fuuta's face then he nodded. "I understand, Tsunami-nee… I'll do anything if it is for you."

With that, Fuuta left leaving Tsuname all alone in the forest. Tsuname's shoulders shook with laughter when Fuuta disappeared. She let her cruel and cold laugh out as she pondered on who will come out first.

"Hehehe…! Hohoho…! Hahaha…! Go…! Go my sweet, little pawn and puppet! Go and kill those filthy pigs and bring out those rats from their hiding place! Kill! Kill! Kill them all! Hahaha…!"

Tsuname went back to the mansion as she laughed. The only thing that was shown in her entire being was pure evil.

"Now then… I wonder who will come out first… Is it Reborn with his Arcobaleno pigs? The group of Varia lapdogs led by Xanxus? Or… Dad and his fellow rat-mates in CEDEF…? Hehehe…! I can't wait to see the show…! Maybe I should send an invitation to my beloved little brother for this grand play… I'm sure he'll love it! Hehehe… AHAHAHAHA…!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry for the long update so here is the next chapter! Um… Is it just me or am I getting fond of cliff hangers? Unfortunately, here's another one…

P.S: Please don't kill me or hire Hibari Kyoya to bite me to death! DX

Thank you for your reviews **Soul Vrazy**, **VenomRogue**, **hitomi65**, **tarious123**, **TheKawaiiStar21**, **Ayz283**, and **Fi Suki Saki**!

**Ayz283: **Your questions will be answered someday in the future as the story goes on.

**Fi Suki Saki: **Obviously… the one to blame is Yushi's mom and about Nono… he was not aware on what his men under him did, he just found out at the last minute when Nana was already dead. To your other questions, it will be answered as the story goes on. I won't answer any questions that might reveal some spoilers no matter how little it is.

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8: Survivors part one

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Beta-ed by: **PetiteSkylark

* * *

**Alternative Reality II**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Survivors (part one: The Rings)**

Stella was inside a cave which was located behind a waterfall. The cave was lighted by bluish crystals which were found at the sides. At the end of the cave was a tiny altar that has a medium-size circular golden mirror. It was protected by a barrier that has some lightning on it. Unfortunately, some cracks can be seen on the barrier and it was getting larger and larger as time passed by.

Stella's hands were covered by a white glow. She stretched it on the barrier and used its glow to lessen the cracks. Some cracks would disappear but it will be replaced by bigger ones. The glow on Stella's hands disappeared and she fell on her knees. She clutched her chest and panted. The pain that she was feeling was too much for her body to handle.

"No…! The Seal… If this keeps on… The door to the crystal flames will…" Stella panted. She looked over her shoulders when she heard some footsteps coming.

A small girl who was wearing a big white hat and cloak emerged from the shadows. She has an orange pacifier hanging around her neck.

"Yuni…" Stella murmured as she stood up.

"Lady Stella, are you alright?" Yuni asked with her voice full of concern.

Stella nodded to reassure Yuni of her well-being. "Do not worry, Yuni… I am fine… How are the other Arcobalenos?"

"They are in the shrine, resting. Thanks to Mr. Kawahira, the Arcobaleno Curse is finally broken. Everyone regained their adult forms and true strengths but…" Yuni stopped on what she was about to say.

"The "Tri-ni-sette" can still affect all of you, right?" Stella tried to clarify.

Yuni nodded as her answer. "But… Do we really have to fight her? Can't we do anything to turn her back on how she really is? Uncle Reborn is… getting hurt a lot… even if he won't show it…"

Stella turned her back on Yuni and crossed her arms. "If only Tsuname didn't learn about the parallel worlds, this won't have happened. Yuni… You can see the future due to your powers. I'm sure that you have seen what will happen if she cannot be stopped."

Yuni bit her lower lip as she remembered the vision that she had seen. In her vision, three worlds were on the brink of destruction including the world that they were currently living. Then it switched to another place which was lighted by the sky flames where Tsuname was currently fighting her male counterpart namely Tsunayoshi Sawada. It changed again to another place which was completely void of life. In that vision, Tsuname was fighting against a woman who has the same hair colour with Tsuna and her except that her straight hair reached her waist. That woman was wearing an orange armour, gauntlet and thigh high boots. The vision was not that clear which made Yuni unable to see the face of Tsuname's opponent.

Yuni was cut from her daydream when she heard Stella calling her. "I'm sorry…"

"I can understand why you are getting absent mentally. Your vision is disturbing you." Stella said completely concerned with Yuni.

"I've never seen anything as horrifying as that. The more my vision gets clearer, the more it shows Tsuname's cruelty. It's starting to scare me… My mother was killed by her. Every time I remembered her laugh and face which was covered by my mother's blood, I always get a nightmare." Yuni hugged herself and shivered at the memory of her loved one's death.

Stella approached her and patted her back to comfort her. She looked at the barrier that was slowly disappearing. "The seal is barely hanging on. It won't be a matter of time and it will be destroyed…"

"But the seal can't be easily broken, Lady Stella… How could Tsuname do so much damage in this world?" Yuni asked after getting a hold of herself.

"Do you remember when the Vongola Rings got destroyed?"

Yuni nodded as her answer.

"That was the first step. The Vongola Rings were part of the defence mechanism of this world, just like the Shimon and Mare Rings. The Vongola Rings were used to strengthen the barrier around the seal. With it destroyed, the barrier around the seal will weaken. On the contrary, the Shimon Rings is connected to the seal's life. If the Shimon Rings got destroyed, the seal will break and the door towards the Crystal Flames will reveal. The Mare Rings are the key towards the door. It can be used to open those doors. Once the doors got opened, the Crystal Flames will be vulnerable to attacks and danger. No matter what happens, the Crystal Flames must be protected. If the Crystal Flames got destroyed, it will mean end of the world for our world." Stella informed Yuni.

As a watcher, she was bound to guard that information to death. The Sciamano Family was tasked to guard and hide that secret for life. When the Sciamano was attacked by Tsuname before, she came across on that secret. She learned about it which made her more twisted and sinister. Stella's mother, namely Diana, and her little brother, who was imprisoned for life because of his ability to see the future, died in Tsuname's hands. The people in that family feared her little brother's power since it was not normal for a human to see the future. During that time, Yuni's existence was still unknown to the public.

Stella took Yuni's hand and led her out of the cave. "We must go back to the others. Even though your curse had been lifted, that doesn't mean that you are no longer part of the Arcobaleno. You and your friends are still part of it whether you have the curse or not."

"You and Mr. Kawahira have lifted our curse. Why is that?" Yuni asked while walking side by side with Stella.

"You have witnessed Tsuname's power, haven't you? As the years goes by, she's getting stronger and stronger. The number of people supporting her is increasing as well. If there is anyone who tries to defy her, they'll be killed mercilessly right in front of the public." Stella answered while shivering at the thought.

"But why do we have to bring her counterpart and the Vongola's guardians' counterparts? Is it because they still have the Vongola Rings?" Yuni asked again.

Stella nodded at the last question. "Yes, even though Yushi and his guardians could use the Vongola Ring's powers… The rings have never accepted and considered them as its original owners. The rings have a mind of its own. It chooses its own master based on the decisions made by the current head of Vongola. Even if Yushi was replaced by Tsuname, Tsuname is still its true wielder. When she wished for the rings to be destroyed, it was greatly weakened because that is what its original master desires."

"So bringing her counterpart in this world is…"

"An advantage to us… They have the power which Yushi and his guardians didn't have. They are our keys in defeating Tsuname and saving this world."

Stella and Yuni finally reached the exit of the cave. They decided to go back to the shrine to check up on the others who were still resting.

* * *

Inside the shrine that was located at the centre of the forest, a room was especially reserved for the use of the Arcobaleno. There were six futons lining up on the floor. Near the opened sliding door was Reborn who was wearing an unbuttoned white polo which revealed his chest and black pants. He stared at his hands and entire body. He can't believe that the curse had been lifted and he was now backed in his adult form. He heard the shifting of the blankets which made him turn around. He saw Colonnello sitting up while holding his forehead.

Colonnello looked at his palms and began opening and closing it. He was completely naked on top and wore his green military pants below.

"My hands… It seems like we're finally back… Kora!" Colonnello said while shaking his head to clear his mind from the dizziness that he could feel.

Reborn stared at his right hand and clenched it. He could still remember what happened three years ago in the Vongola Mansion when he had confronted Tsuname about the rings. It was as if like it happened yesterday.

_**~Flashback~**_

_The Vongola Mansion had completely become a battlefield. Dead bodies were scattered everywhere and the smell of blood was too strong that no ordinary man could take. Reborn had heard that the Ninth never returned from the peace treaty that was about to be signed. Instead the Mascalzone had completely launched a surprise attack at them. Without Nono leading them, the Vongola couldn't make the right decisions. There were so many taking the leads like Iemitsu from CEDEF, Xanxus from Varia, and Yushi from the 10__th__ Generation Family. Because of that, the Vongola Famiglia was completely divided. It had weakened them and made them vulnerable to the attacks._

_Reborn could finally see the fall of Vongola. If he can't prevent it, then at the very least he'll save the rings. He searched for Yushi and his guardians around the mansion. He found them in the great hall completely unconscious and filled with wounds. Their blood was splattered everywhere. Near Yushi was Tsuname who was completely covered by their blood._

"_Tsuname!" Reborn screamed which made the girl looked at him._

_Reborn only saw the coldness and cruelty in Tsuname's eyes when she looked at him. Blood was dripping from her hands which were covered by her dark flames._

_Tsuname looked at Reborn and gave him one of her evil smiles. "Reborn! Did you come here to save Yushi and the others? Unfortunately, you didn't make it in time. Hehehe…!"_

_Leon turned into a gun when Reborn saw the Vongola Rings in Tsuname's hands. Reborn pointed it to Tsuname which made the girl laugh more. "Give those rings back…"_

_Tsuname stopped laughing and glared at Reborn. "I don't want to… I'm going to destroy these… It will be an obstacle to my plans if these junks still exist."_

_Reborn clicked his tongue due to his anger. He began shooting the woman whom he doesn't know any longer. She was no longer the student whom he knew and loved. The woman before him was a stranger who just dreamed on destroying the Vongola. Unfortunately, that dream was becoming into a reality._

_Tsuname leaped from one place to another to avoid Reborn's shot. Her entire body emitted black lightning flames which engulfed the entire room. Without any place to run or hide, Reborn got hit by the black lightning flames. The force threw him on the wall which left a huge crater on it. He fell on the floor releasing Leon. His entire body was completely covered by the sparks of the lightning flames which made him unable to move._

_Tsuname rolled him on his back and stepped on his small chest which made him coughed some blood._

"_Babies shouldn't play with guns." Tsuname said while drilling her heels on Reborn's chest which made the infant scream in pain while grabbing Tsuname's ankles. Her voice was so cold that Reborn couldn't stand it._

_Reborn's eyes widen when he saw the Vongola Rings completely engulfed by the dark flames until it shattered to thousands of pieces. "NOOO…!"_

_Tsuname removed her foot from Reborn and grabbed him on the neck. With Leon still in his unconscious state, Reborn was unable to fight properly. Top it off; with the curse that was preventing him to unleash his true strength, he couldn't even do anything to fight off Tsuname. Reborn tried to remove Tsuname's hands from his neck. He failed to do it due to the lack of air that should enter his lungs._

"_Playing with guns is a no-no for an infant~! That is why… It's time for your punishment… LITTLE ONE! Ahahahaha…!"_

_Tsuname electrocuted Reborn with her black lightning flames. Reborn screamed in pain due to the electric shock. Tsuname threw him on the wall. He hit numerous chairs and table before he hit the wall and fell on the floor again._

_Their fight was interrupted when the other Arcobalenos appeared except for the current sky Arcobaleno who was Aria, Yuni's mother. Colonnello led the others to fight against Tsuname. They tried to help Reborn who was already bleeding on the floor._

_Tsuname faced the other Arcobaleno and mocked them. "Babies… Babies… Babies Everywhere…! I can't believe that you babies are the "I Prescelti Sette"… Well, no matter… I'll just kill all of you… It's as SIMPLE as that! Hehehe…!"_

_Tsuname brought out a sphere that was made of crystal. She burned it with her dark flames and threw it upwards. The Crystal Sphere shattered and some dust scattered in the air which made Colonnello and the others unable to move. Tsuname began to float in the air. She released more dark flames which made the great hall explode. She emerged victorious from the burning great hall and went to the other parts of the mansion to take more lives. She believed that Reborn and the others died in that attack. She was so happy that she began killing people whom she laid eyes on._

_Reborn and the other Arcobalenos were inside the burning great hall. Honestly speaking, they would have died in Tsuname's attack if it wasn't for their pacifiers. Their pacifiers glowed and teleported them out of the mansion. The spirits inside the shattered pieces of the Vongola Rings used the last of its remaining powers to protect the life of Yushi and his guardians. When things have finally calmed down, the spirits loss its powers and it died. The shattered pieces of the Vongola Rings turned into dust after losing the spirits and its powers._

_It was like a sign where the spirits have recognized Yushi and his guardians as its new master after seeing what Tsuname have become. Unfortunately, it was already too late. Its host body was already destroyed. As a sign of apology, the spirits protected the lives of Yushi and his friends before disappearing for good. They hoped that someday their previous master will return to how she really used to be._

_Reborn, Colonnello and the other Arcobaleno have materialized in Stella's shrine. Stella, Talbot and Kawahira ran to their sides to treat all of their wounds. Talbot stared into the sky when he sensed the spirits disappear. He only heard the voices of the spirits one last time._

"_A dark future is waiting for this world if that girl cannot be stopped… She can only be stopped by the seven keys that do not belong in this world…"_

_Kawahira picked up Fon and Viper. He faced Talbot who had a serious expression on his face. "Talbot?"_

"_Did something happen?" Stella asked as she picked up Reborn and Colonnello._

"_The secret has been out… The Vongola Rings have been destroyed… and the other rings will come next." Talbot answered as he walked to Verde and Skull and picked them up._

_For three years, the three of them concentrated on strengthening the Arcobaleno. Kawahira lifted the curse from their bodies as well. The Arcobaleno are tasked to guard the door towards the Crystal Flame. With curse lifted, they can finally fight with their true potential but with Tsuname's increasing strength… their fight won't be a walk in the park._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"It seems like you have awakened as well. Kora~!" Colonnello said to Reborn as he left his bed.

He took his white shirt that was lying near his futon. He clenched his fist when he remembered what happened. "It's been three years, huh? Kora!"

Reborn closed the open doors and went back inside the room. He looked at the other Arcobaleno who was still unconscious. His attention was directed to Fon who just woke up.

Fon held his forehead as he tried to sit up. "What happened to us?"

"Our curse is finally lifted. We are back in our adult forms." Reborn answered Fon's question.

Fon looked at his arms and entire body. His gaze shifted to Reborn and Colonnello who was also looking at him. "I see… So what do we do now? Are we going to confront Tsuname?"

Just on cue, the doors on their room opened. Fon's question was answered by Stella alone. "No… That will be Tsuna and his guardians' duty."

Reborn, Colonnello and Fon snapped their heads on Stella who just entered the room together with Yuni. Verde, Mammon and Skull were starting to wake up by then.

"Who is Tsuna?" Verde suddenly asked while trying to get up.

Verde just asked the question that was troubling them. Reborn, Colonnello and the others waited for Stella's answer.

"Tsuna… or known as Tsunayoshi Sawada, is the Vongola Decimo from a parallel world. He is Tsuname's counterpart. I have summoned him in hopes that he could stop Tsuname from her plans." Stella answered as she sat down.

Reborn's eyes widen for a moment due to that sudden revelation. "Tsuname's counterpart?"

"OI! OI! We don't need another Tsuname in this world! Just look at what just ONE can do! What do you think will happen if there are two of them?!" Skull suddenly shot up from his futon.

Mammon threw a pillow at his face because Skull almost flattened him. "Shut up!"

Colonnello, Verde and Fon couldn't help but also think the same thing. Reborn glared at Stella due to her actions. She never told them anything about it.

Stella raised her right hand and shook her head. "I know what all of you are thinking. Rest assured that he is not like Tsuname at all. Even though they are the same person, their personalities and beliefs are completely different. I have met him a few days ago. He reminded me of how your student was, Reborn. To be honest, he stayed in this shrine for one night."

Reborn clicked his tongue when he was reminded that Tsuname was his student. "Tch! My student? That woman is no longer my student after Maman died. She is just a complete stranger right now!"

Yuni looked at her uncle worriedly. "Uncle Reborn…"

"Wait! If he stayed her for one night… does he know about us?" Mammon asked.

Stella shook her head as an answer. "No… I made sure that he won't find out about all of you back then. It is true that summoning Tsuna and his friends have its risk. There is a possibility that my plan would backfire where Tsuna and his guardians would side with Tsuname. Fortunately, that didn't happen… Kawahira contacted me. He was informed by Giannini that Yushi and his guardians were able to gain the trust of Tsuna and his friends. It was a close call back then. Tsuna almost sided with Tsuname if she didn't order that "Vongola Hunt" to begin with."

"Vongola Hunt? What do you mean by that?" Skull asked after calming down and went back to his futon.

"It was an order by Tsuname to hunt down Yushi and his friends. She almost succeeded back then if it wasn't for Basil."

"Basil?" Colonnello perked up.

"Yes, unfortunately, he was captured in place of Yushi and the others. Yushi was able to bring Tsuna and the others to safety but…" Stella paused as she can't bring herself from telling more about Basil. She kept on praying that Basil would survive from Tsuname's cruelty.

Colonnello punched his right fist to his left palm. "If Basil is still alive, then that means…"

"Iemitsu is still alive somewhere together with Lal and the other CEDEF members." Reborn supplied for him.

Stella nodded on those remarks. "Yushi and his friends are still alive… and so the seven of you… If you're assumptions about Iemitsu and the other CEDEF members to be alive are true, then there is a huge chance for us to bring the Vongola Family back to power. Let's just hope that the Varia and the other allied families of the Vongola are still alive. It will help us more in bringing Tsuname down. No matter what happens, she cannot succeed."

Fon sighed at the serious environment in the room. "What are we going to do then? If this man named Tsuna is in-charge of stopping Tsuname?"

Stella looked at every one of them before answering. "The Seven of you will guard the doors towards the Crystal Flames. The barrier and seal won't last long. It won't be a matter of time before it breaks. I need the cooperation of all the Arcobaleno in this. If Tsuname got a hold of the Crystal Flames, this world will be at her mercy, and we all know that she doesn't have any mercy."

Yuni, Reborn, Colonnello, Fon, Verde, Mammon and Skull nodded their heads. For the first time, they finally agreed on the same thing. Forget about the past, they were facing an enemy that was always filled with surprises, an enemy who was highly manipulative and cunning. An enemy who thinks of others as a mere puppet and pawn which she could dispose of anytime if she finds them useless…

It might be painful for Reborn to face Tsuname in the battlefield but it doesn't matter now. The Tsuname that he knew was no longer alive. The person whom they were facing now was a complete stranger who happens to share the same face and voice with the Tsuname that he once knew.

"Uncle Reborn… Is this alright with you?" Yuni approached Reborn and held his shaking fist.

Reborn looked at Yuni and nodded.

"But you love her, didn't you?" Yuni asked for her uncle's feelings. She was starting to tear up. She can't stand watching her beloved uncle in pain.

Everyone stared at Reborn waiting for his answer.

Reborn looked away at Yuni's teary face. "It doesn't matter… If she continues to endanger the lives of so many people, I will kill her with my own hands."

Yuni dropped her hands to her sides and a small tear came out from her eyes. The stern look in Reborn's face and coldness in his voice have rendered everyone speechless.

* * *

In some lake located near the Mascalzone mansion, Tsuname was taking a bath. She was floating in the water and playing with it. Her clothes were folded and placed on the ground near the lake. She stopped floating around when she heard someone came near her.

A man with long silver hair which was tied in a loose pony tail stood a few meters away from her clothes. His bangs covered half of his face. He has pale white skin and red eyes. He was wearing a black leather coat which was unzipped half way. It had somehow revealed a part of his chest. He's muscles was nicely shaped by his leather coat that clung in his entire body.

Tsuname looked over her shoulders at the man who was standing behind her. "Did Fuuta finally leave, Sidus?"

The man's name was Sidus Sciamano. He was no other than the little brother of Stella who was believed to be dead. He was locked up by his family members away from the world due to his powers. They thought that it was a curse so they locked him up in a dark cellar with no windows. No light could break in to his cellar. He was able to see the outside world again when Tsuname break into the Sciamano Family's Household. The first thing that he saw outside his cellar was that his home was completely in fire. Driven by his anger towards his family who locked him up since he was still a kid, he looked for his mother who was the head of the family. He wanted to kill her so badly since she was the mastermind in locking him up. He found his mother in the main hall fighting against Tsuname. He saw the fight between Tsuname and his mother. He thought that his mother would win but it all changed when Tsuname's threads pierced through the different parts of his mother's body like a needle. Those attacks had killed his mother instantly. He would have died as well if he didn't laugh at his mother's dead body. It caught Tsuname off guard. He grabbed her by the shoulders and convinced her to take him with her. With that, he joined the Mascalzone while hiding his existence to his elder sister who survived that tragedy.

"The Lightning Guardian has finally left, Milady. I'm here to bring you bad news." Sidus said as he bowed down a little.

Tsuname left the waters with nothing on. She sat on a big stone that was lying nearby. Her back was completely exposed to Sidus. "What would that be?"

Sidus stopped bowing and stared at Tsuname's back. "One of the Six Generals of Mascalzone who happens to be your Sun Guardian as well has died."

Tsuname chuckled at that information. "Is that so? What caused his death?"

"A man who was in black and has some scars in his face has burned your sun guardian to death by the use of sky flames. The general had encountered the man in a battle." Sidus answered while picking up Tsuname's white blouse that has been folded and placed on the ground.

"Has some scars in the face, huh? Must be Xanxus… Who would have thought that he is still alive after all? Well… What did you expect from an evil grass?" Tsuname left the stone and approached Sidus with nothing on.

Sidus was completely unfazed by the view that he was seeing. He opened the blouse so that Tsuname could wear it properly. Tsuname placed her hands on the right holes and buttoned her blouse. She was not completely dried off so her blouse clung to her body.

"Since the Mascalzone Sun Guardian is dead, it is now open for anyone who tries to take it." Sidus reminded Tsuname.

Tsuname crossed her arms and faced Sidus. "I have someone in mind already. The problem is that, that person is still running away from reality. I'll just visit and recruit that person… personally… Hehehe…"

"Understood, Milady…"

Tsuname took something in the pockets of her dress that was lying on the ground. It was a small crystal ball in which it was filled with flowing dark flames. She handed it to Sidus who was completely puzzled by her actions.

"I want you to follow Fuuta… I forgot to tell him to destroy the Shimon Rings which the Shimon Famiglia holds. According to the Sciamano's Secret, the only way for the rings to be destroyed is to use the Flame of Darkness against it. I have that flame but I can't go to the Shimon since I have to visit and recruit that person. I planned on visiting only but since you told me that the position of Sun guardian is finally free… I planned on recruiting him as well." Tsuname ordered him.

Sidus accepted the dark crystal ball with both of his hands. "But what do I do with this?"

"Use that to destroy the rings… I placed a part of my flames inside that crystal ball so that you could use the dark flames. As long as you have that ball, you are capable of using my flame. One more thing… I won't accept failure in this mission. The Shimon rings must be destroyed! If you fail, I swear I WILL take your life personally! Is that understood?!" Tsuname's tone has become colder and filled with killing intent.

"I understand…" Sidus left Tsuname alone after receiving the order.

Tsuname sighed and stared in the sky. Her cold and evil features had completely disappeared. It was replaced by a gentle yet lonely look. "It won't be a matter of time… and I will be able to finish the first step…"

Meanwhile, in Yushi's hideout, Giannini received an anonymous call. In the wide screen before him was a sign "Unknown Caller" in red mark. He tried to track down where the call came from but unfortunately, he couldn't do it. He called Yushi and the others for help. It was dangerous for him to accept unknown callers because there was a huge possibility that their hideout might be discovered if they answer it.

"Should we answer it, Yushi-san?" Giannini asked Yushi who was crossing his arms while thinking it over.

Tsuna and the others waited for Yushi's decision. Yushi thought about it carefully. He was reminded of Basil's words. What if the one who's calling them were his father? What if it was the Varia? He can't make a wrong decision since the life of his comrades was in his hands as well.

Tsuna patted his shoulder and nodded. His intuition was telling them that the call was not a dangerous one. "It's going to be alright, Yushi… Don't worry…"

Yushi looked at Tsuna. He calmed down when he saw right through Tsuna's eyes. "Thanks, Tsuna… And Giannini, answer the call!"

"Roger! Vongola Decimo!" Giannini replied as he did something to his computer to answer the call.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Just a trivia, Stella's brother have a minor role in Alternative Reality. Now then… whose the caller? Can anyone guess? Hehehe…

Thank you for your reviews **VenomRogue**, **Soul Vrazy**, **BloodyDarkNaruto**, **hitomi65**, **Fi Suki Saki**, and **Otaku97**!

**Soul Vrazy: **Don't worry, I'm updating this fic with my own will. :)

**Fi Suki Saki:** Why do you want to blame Nono? it's part of the story that he's innocent…

I'm sorry if this fic is like the other fics where you can't blame Nono. If you want to blame him that much, then please find another one because it is quite obvious that you can't blame him in this fic. It doesn't matter how hard it is… I'm sure you'll find one someday… Just persevere… If you can't find one or if you really want to blame him that much but can't find anything, then please write a fic where you can blame him. ;)

"_But still, I don't understand why Yoshi is the one who chosen when Tsuname was the first one! Just because he's male and Tsuname is a female? Nono's mom is female too but chosen!"_

That's right because he's a male and Tsuname is a female. Fortunately, in Nono's mom's times… there were no "gender-discrimination-old-folks" to hinder her succession while in this fic (Unfortunately…) there were those "gender-discrimination-old-folks" to hinder Tsuname's succession and that's why they replaced her even though it was against Nono's will. They see her incapable of leading the Vongola.

As for your other questions, just as I have said… I will NOT answer any questions that might reveal any spoilers no matter how little it is. It will be revealed as the story goes on. :)

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9: Survivors part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Beta-ed by: **PetiteSkylark

* * *

**Alternative Reality II**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Survivors (part two: The Prisoner)**

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII…!" The familiar voice screamed at the screen which made Yushi, Tsuna and the others cover their ears and throw away their headsets or earpiece.

Some of them let out curses like Gokudera. Ryohei shouted as well, which added more noise to the noise pollution in the room. Ryomei clamped Ryohei's mouth shut and ordered him to shut up in a very loud voice. Hayako couldn't help but hit the back of Ryomei's head. Yamamoto and Takemi tried to calm everyone while Mukuro and Mikuro brought out their weapons. They threatened to slash the screen to pieces if the "Voi-ing" won't stop. Hibari and Kyouka were on the brink of biting everyone to death. Lastly, Lambo and Lambi tried to shut off the monitor. Fortunately, they were stopped by Giannini who picked them up and took them away from the devices.

The scream suddenly stopped. Yushi and Tsuna opened their eyes only to see the Varia members looking alive and completely well.

"VOI! It seems like you survived, trash!" Squalo shouted at the screen.

Yushi pointed a trembling finger at the screen with his mouth hanging open. "Y-Y-You guys… b-b-but… H-H-How? I thought the entire Varia… was completely wiped out!"

"Ushishishi… You think that that attack would bring us down? What a joke! Ushishishi…!" Belphegor laughed as he twirled one of his knives.

"Eeeehhh~ says by the fallen prince who almost died during the all-out war with the Mascalzone." Fran said in his expressionless and monotonous voice.

Three knives got stuck in Fran's hat after he insulted Bel.

"That hurts, fake prince-senpai…" Fran complained in his monotonous voice.

"Shut up, Froggy! Do you want to die early?" Bel threatened as he brought out another set of knives.

"Muuuoooo~! Children! That's enough!" A voluptuous woman who was wearing a daring red dress which was made of silk and red stiletto shoes that has a 7-inch heel scolded the two. Over her red silk dress was an unbuttoned Varia jacket in woman style.

The woman has curly green hair that reached her waist and wore a thick make up. All in all, she looked very beautiful, attractive, and seductive.

Ryohei stared at the woman incredulously. She somehow looked familiar to him. Mukuro and Hibari's eyebrow twitched while Yamamoto tilted his head in confusion. Gokudera pointed an accusing finger at the screen, specifically at the woman.

"You… You can't possibly be… Lussuria?!" Gokudera screamed in shock while pointing an accusing finger at the woman so-called Lussuria. He somehow recognized her due to the color of her hair.

Lussuria gave a flying kiss and winked at Gokudera. "That's right! My name is Lussuria… the Varia's sun guardian! Just call me, Luss-nee! Muwah!"

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEE….!" Tsuna released an ear-splitting shriek due to shock.

He looked at the woman then at Gokudera and vice versa. He can't believe that… that woman who was highly attractive and seductive was Lussuria.

"Oya… That's just a joke, right?" Mukuro commented when his trident disappeared in his hands.

"Hn. You've got to be kidding me…" Hibari said in the corner of the room.

"Hahaha… Maa~ Maa~ Everyone…" Yamamoto laughed as he sweat-dropped. He just can't believe at what he just heard and witnessed. Lussuria, a woman… UNBELIEVABLE!

Ryojei tilted his head in wonder. "I can't understand! Isn't she supposed to be a man TO THE EXTREME?!"

Lussuria placed both of her hands in her nicely shaped waist. "How rude! I'm a pure woman! If it wasn't for your nice body, I would have killed you already."

Ryohei shivered at the threat but still he can't understand why his previous opponent became a woman.

Gokudera hit the back of Ryohei's head before answering Ryohei's question. "You turf-top! Have you forgotten that this is not our world? The lady in front of us is the counterpart of the Lussuria in our world!"

Miraculously, Ryohei understood what Gokudera explained to him. "Oh! I see! I get it now TO THE EXTREME! But do you really have to hit me at the back of my head, Tako-head?!"

Gokudera crossed his arms and "hmphed" at Ryohei.

Tsuna sighed and dropped his shoulders. "Who would have thought that Lussuria's dream came true in this world?!"

Lussuria stared at Tsuna which made him feel uncomfortable. The other Varia members stared at him as well and to Tsuna's guardians as well.

"Um… Is there something on my face?" Tsuna broke the silence when he can't stand Lussuria's stare at him.

"Yushi-kun… That man standing beside you… Don't tell me he is Tsuname-chan's counterpart? He kind of looks like her." Lussuria addressed the question to Yushi.

"Uh… Yeah… Luss-nee... He is Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Vongola Decimo in another world. His guardians were summoned in this world together with him by Lady Stella. They happened to be the counterpart of my guardians as well." Yushi supplied the answer.

Lussuria smirked and replied. "Yeah… We know… Just making sure… Hee-hee!"

"Wha?! But how?!" Yushi asked in a surprised tone.

"Ushishishi… Mammon informed us when Lady Stella told him about them. I'm sure the other Arcobalenos have learned about his existence already." Bel answered.

"The other Arcobaleno… Don't tell me that Reborn and the others are still alive?!" Yushi asked again completely happy and surprised on that information.

"Seems like it… Ushishishi… The Vongola hasn't completely fallen yet. According to me… Of course… Ushishishi…" Bel answered again.

"VOI! The question is if Vongola Nono and the CEDEF are still alive!" Squalo told of them in a loud voice.

Yushi and the others were completely silent at that. The only thing that they knew was that Basil was still alive but they can't tell if his father were still alive. Worst, Basil was captured in his and the other's stead.

The silence dragged on until Tsuna spoke. "I think they are still alive…"

Yushi and the rest snapped their heads towards Tsuna's direction.

"If Basil is still alive, then your father, Yushi, might still be alive as well." Tsuna assured all of them.

"How can you tell?" Yushi asked him while clenching his fist.

Tsuna showed a gentle smile at Yushi which reminded him of Tsuname. "My intuition tells me so… I can't explain it properly but that's what I felt…"

"Hyper Intuition…" Yushi murmured to himself only. He sighed and released a sad smile.

He remembered the fight that he had with Tsuname when he defended the Vongola Rings against her. Thanks to her Hyper Intuition back then, he didn't stand a chance with her at all. They almost have the same level of fighting skills back then. It was Tsuname's hyper intuition which brought her the upper hand and victory against him. They may have the same face and family but they still have their own differences.

"I can't believe that you also have hyper intuition like her. You really are her counterpart. Maybe… you are the only one who can defeat her." Yushi said in a very low voice which Tsuna didn't miss.

Tsuna remained quiet and stared at Yushi. He brought his attention back to the screen when Giannini asked the Varia on how they survived.

Squalo answered his question. He told them that they were somehow saved back then by the Shimon Famiglia, who came to save what's left of the Vongola due to the last request of Vongola Nono before he completely disappeared on them. Xanxus threw a glass of wine on Squalo's head, which made the said commander shout in annoyance. He was somehow mad at how Squalo explained it to them. It was as if like he was telling them that the Varia was getting weak. Yushi, Tsuna and the others covered their ears again. Xanxus released a shot which made Squalo shut up for good.

Tsuna was somehow surprised to see Xanxus. He didn't have that short spiky hair which he had in his world. In Yushi's world, Xanxus has short black hair that wasn't spiky. His hairstyle was the same with his ten years later self. Aside from that difference, he is still "Xanxus".

"VOOOIII…! Are you trying to kill me, stupid boss?!"

"Shut up, trash!" Xanxus cursed as he placed his guns back to its rightful place.

Xanxus looked at Tsuna who was staring at him with his mouth hanging open. He glared at Tsuna which made the said boy closed his mouth. Tsuna couldn't believe it. The Xanxus in his world and Tsuname's world were still the same except with their hairstyles. What did he expect? Some kind of a nice Xanxus? Despicable…

Xanxus was reminded of Tsuname by Tsuna's presence. How he wanted to kill him right then and there… That boy who was a counterpart of his rival on the boss position and traitor… He wanted to get his hands on that neck but unfortunately, he was not allowed to lay a finger on him or his friends. They received some special information from Stella courtesy of Mammon. As much as he didn't want to accept and admit it, Tsuna was their hope. This was no longer a personal fight between the Vongola and Tsuname. The world's safety was already included in this fight.

Levi was still the same as ever, Xanxus' loyal dog. He was even found standing at Xanxus' side.

Tsuna took a huge gulp under Xanxus' scrutinizing glare. If he could, he would have melted under Xanxus' glare.

Someone at the other end took Xanxus' attention. Unfortunately, Yushi couldn't see who caught Xanxus' attention.

Xanxus brought his attention back to Yushi and the others and left a message before cutting the line.

"Oi! Scum! Better strengthen that trash!" Xanxus ordered Yushi like a boss and cut the line.

Yushi sighed and sweat-dropped at Xanxus' message. It was his way of telling to make Tsuna stronger so that he could match up with Tsuname's strength.

Unknown to Yushi, Tsuna and his friends, Xanxus just received a message that the Shimon Famiglia was under attacked by a unit of the Mascalzone lead by Fuuta de la Stella, the Mascalzone's Lightning Guardian. He didn't need to inform Yushi and his friends. He decided to take action for himself and help the Shimon. He hated to admit it but he was in debt to the Shimon Famiglia. If it wasn't for Enma and his family, the Varia would've no longer existed. Besides, Yushi, Tsuna and the others have to strengthen themselves so that they could fight Tsuname in equal terms.

"Bossu!" Levi talked for the first time. He was completely ready to support Xanxus any time.

"Mou~! The time has finally come." Lussuria said as she placed one of her hands on her cheek.

"Ushishishi… Let's show that traitor whose boss!" Bel snickered as he brought out one of knives and twirled it.

Fran remained silent about the news while Squalo gathered half of the Varia members for battle.

Each of them was given a unit to lead depending on the kind of flame that they have. Lussuria was given the responsibility to lead the Varia's Sun unit, which will be in-charge of the support. The Lightning and Mist unit, which was assigned to Levi and Fran, were in-charge for the line of defense. The Storm unit, led by Belphegor, will provide back for the front liners like the Sky and Rain unit, which was led by Xanxus and Squalo respectively. When all of their preparation was completed, they went to the Shimon's Base where the upcoming battle will be held.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Italy, Tsuname did all the necessary preparations to get back to Japan. The slot for the position of Mascalzone's Guardian was completely vacated because the one filling that position died in an encounter with Xanxus.

Tsuname has this cold and angry look on her face. Just finding out that Xanxus was still alive was pissing her off. She called all of her guardians, who were scattered around the world, to report back to the main base in Italy. She threw a wine glass on the floor due to her anger as she gritted her teeth.

"Damn them! All of them! How could they still be alive?! I made sure… I made sure that they won't survive back then!" Tsuna screamed angrily which echoed in the entire mansion.

"Boss…" Chrome murmured as her grip on her trident had become tighter. She hadn't seen Tsuname got that mad after so many years.

Tsuname snapped her head on Chrome and glared at her. "Send a message to all the guardians who are not here to report back here! One more thing, tell Fuuta and Sidus to destroy the Shimon rings no matter what happens! I don't care if they have to annihilate the entire family! Just DESTROY those rings!"

Chrome bowed and answered. "Yes, boss…"

With that, Chrome left Tsuname's side to deliver the message to everyone. Tsuname took some deep breaths to calm herself. Unfortunately, it wasn't helping. She decided to go to the underground prison to pay her grandfather a visit.

She walked towards the cellar with quick, angry strides which made all of her subordinates moved out of her way. As she entered the cellar, she pressed a certain part of the brick wall which revealed a spiral staircase that would lead her underground. She took those steps and stopped at a prison where the bars were completely coated with black flames. Inside that prison was no other than Vongola Nono, Timoteo Vongola. He was sitting on a chair, and in front of him was wooden table. The chair and the table was the only furniture in the cell.

Timoteo was wearing a gray, loose shirt and pants. There were also shackles attached on his wrists and ankles.

"Hm… It seems like you're still breathing." Tsuname said in a cold tone as she stared at her grandfather.

Timoteo looked at her with still the love and care like he had always been. "Are you still going to continue with your plans, Tsuname? Why can't you understand that what you are doing is bringing pain and sadness to every human in this world? You are even endangering this world's life just only because of your selfish desires!"

"I don't care!" Tsuname screamed with her tears flowing out of her eyes. "You and the others are all the same! You guys didn't even care and bothered if I get hurt or not! The only one who does is mother! And yet… and yet… YOU RATS TOOK HER AWAY!"

Timoteo stood from his chair and tried to reach out with Tsuname but his shackles and the flames on the bars prevented him to do so.

"Whether this world gets destroyed or not… Whether the other humans get killed or not… I don't care! I'll do anything see mom again and be on her side!"

Tsuname left the underground cellar with the sole purpose of fulfilling her plans. It didn't matter to her what the consequences of her actions were. As long as she got back the peaceful life that she lost, it didn't matter to her if she has to annihilate the entire Vongola or wipe out the entire human race.

* * *

As Timoteo was left all alone in his prison, he sighed and a small tear escaped his eyes. He remembered everything that happened before he was completely captured and imprisoned by Tsuname. How he wished to get out of that dark place so he could keep his family from fighting her, and at the same time, turned her back to how she really was. Back then when Tsuname disappeared on them together with Nana, the Vongola was left with no one to succeed.

Timoteo investigated and captured all those men who were behind Nana's death and the ones against Tsuname's succession. Due to those men's shallow reasons, Timoteo decided to get rid of them. Those men moved by themselves and did their best to hide it from him. By the time he found out everything, it was already too late. Nana was already dead and Tsuname disappeared. He searched for her everywhere, but it was all in vain. He was getting old and he needed someone to succeed him. With Tsuname's disappearance, he was left no other choice but to pass the position of Vongola Decimo to Yushi.

Timoteo sat on his chair and held his forehead. He kept on thinking on how to get out of the prison. He needed to reunite with his family. He has to make sure that they were still alive. With him being imprisoned for years, he has no idea on what was going on in the outside world any longer. He would just hear from the guards on what was going on but it was not that clear. All he knew was that Yushi and his guardians were still alive but they were being hunt down by Tsuname. He also heard some rumors that the Varia returned. He released a sigh of relief when he learned all of that. Now, the only thing that was left was for him to find out if Iemitsu, Reborn and the other allied families of Vongola were still alive.

He was brought back to reality when the cell across his cell was opened and someone was thrown inside it. The Mascalzone guards left after throwing the other prisoner in the cell and locked that person up. After the guards left, Timoteo checked the other cell. To his surprise, it was Basil. Basil was suffering from an injury that Tsuname inflicted on him.

"Basil!" Timoteo screamed from his cell as he stood up from his chair.

Basil cracked an eye open while he was lying on the floor. The voice was familiar to him. He struggled to turn his head on the source of the voice. His vision was kind of blurry, but he could somehow tell who the person standing on the other cell across him was.

"Uh… That voice… Vongola… Nono…?" Basil said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes… It's me, Basil! Are you alright?! What happened to you?!" Timoteo asked, completely concerned on Basil's well-being.

Basil smiled a little. "Just… fought with… Tsuname-dono… a little…"

Timoteo balled his fists when he heard that. "That girl has gone too far!"

"By the way… Vongola Nono… Master… and the others… are still alive…" Basil informed Timoteo before he lost his consciousness.

"Basil!" Timoteo screamed with his tone filled with worry.

He swore that he will find a way out of the prison together with Basil. But for the time being, he will let Basil have his rest. Even if he wanted to help Basil, he can't reach him because of the dark flames coating the bars of his prison. If only there was a way to get rid of those dark flames, blowing up the entire place would be easy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuname went back to Japan to convince that person to be her new Mascalzone Sun Guardian. If that person will still remain on the sidelines, she will be left no other choice but to kill that person with her own hands. As much as she didn't want to kill one of her "friends", if that man refused to join her, she will kill him. It would be much better rather than see him fighting in Yushi's side.

Back in Italy, namely the Shimon base, Enma and his entire family were completely ready for battle. He was in his dying will mode, and around him were the Mascalzone unit lead by Fuuta.

Fuuta was smiling down at him while floating around with the use of his lightning flames.

"Hello there, Enma-nii~! I'll go straight the point. Either you hand the Shimon rings to me peacefully or have me annihilate your entire family… Now, which is it?" Fuuta asked Enma while smiling sweetly at him.

Enma knew what would happen if the Shimon Rings got destroyed. It has been passed down from generations to generations in his family that the Shimon Rings were part of the defense mechanisms of the world like the Vongola and Mare Rings. If it got destroyed, the world will be completely vulnerable to all dangers. He already heard that the Vongola Rings were destroyed, which left the Shimon and Mare Rings as the defense mechanisms.

"What if I said none of the above?" Enma replied to Fuuta's question.

Fuuta's sweet smile turned into a sickening evil smile which alerted Enma and the others. "Fine! Then go die together with the others who defied us!"

Fuuta signalled for his men to begin their attack. Enma ordered everyone to prepare themselves for battle. With that, the two sides have begun their battle. Enma faced Fuuta in a deadly battle. It wasn't that long before the place was completely turned into a battlefield.

A few kilometres away from the battlefield, the Varia saw some sparks and flames oozing in the sky. They assumed that the Mascalzone have finally reached the Shimon's base before them.

"Tch!" Xanxus clicked his tongue as he increased his speed faster leaving some of his subordinates behind.

"VOOOOIIII! Hurry up, you trash! They're finally there!" Squalo shouted at all of his subordinates.

It was not only the Shimon family who had back-up. If coming from the right side were the Varia, on the left side, Sidus' unit was fast approaching to help and support Fuuta's unit. It wasn't before long when screams of people dying and getting hurt were heard everywhere.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry for the long wait, everyone. I said before that I'll be back on March or April but due to some circumstances, I wasn't able to return. So here is the new chapter… I have also replaced the previous chapters with the beta versions except for chapter 4 since I am still waiting for its beta version. I can't promise much but I'll try to update as soon as I can. I give my thanks to **PetiteSkylark **for helping me in beta reading this story.

Thank you for all the reviews as well… :)

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


End file.
